My Tenderness
by Jaegerjaques
Summary: Shinigami’s would never kill the innocent, let alone a mere human. Full summary on main page. Ulquiorra x OC x Grimmjow triangle. Rated M for violence, language, and sexuality. It's arrancar lovee.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra x OC x Grimmjaw. Only the OC belongs to me. 4 months before Inoue Orihime is brought into Hueco Mundo. Language, violence, and sexual content (most likely in later chapters) other than that, enjoy : )

* * *

My Tenderness

**Chapter 1:**

It was like Aizen sama to call his favourite ten for tea out of the blue. He had announced that the tea would be accompanied by an extremely important issue that would determine the fate of them all.

The Espada shuffled their way to their designated seats around the long dark table in the centre of the room. Each one of them waited patiently for the appearance of Aizen and his two men, Gin and Tousen.

No words were spoken, only simple gestures and death glares from Hallibel to Noitora.

Aizen slid into the room smoothly with his two companions. He smiled at his 'children' and sat at the front of the table.

"Please. Have your tea. It was made special for this occasion." He watched as they picked up their tiny cups and sipped.

"Good, good. Now that we are all settled down, let me introduce to you…" Aizen nodded his head at Gin who obeyed and place a peculiarly small box onto the table in front of Aizen. The small white box was no bigger than a case that would hold an engagement ring.

Aizen lightly lifted the top of the box and reached inside to pull out a small red candy like heart.

"This, my dear children, is your life." The Espada watched closely as Aizen carefully placed the small item onto the table, "In here contains the soul of Hueco Mundo along with all of your own. Unfortunately, it was produced as a by product of the Espada. If anything is to happen to this heart, no one that was born a child of Hueco Mundo will cease to exist."

Grimmjaw shifted in his seat uncomfortably. _Pathetic. _How could they rely on such a thing to hold their life?

The rest of the group thought the same, but no one dared to ask a question.

"So I have made a plan to keep this in a safe place." Aizen continued. He placed the heart gently back into the box, "If a shinigami is ever to know of this heart, we are at a risk of being wiped out.. This was initially thought by Gin." Gin smiled at the rest of them.

Noitora snorted at him. _Aizens personal sex toy. _

"My purpose is to bring forth a human to live with us in Las Noches. This human will be chosen by lottery and brought here."

"What?! Are you sayin that we gonna depend on some human to hold our life?"

"Yes,Grimmjaw. That is my intention. Only a human would be capable of doing this."

"Fuck that." Grimmjaw slammed his back against the cold chair, crossing his arm in anger.

"The arrangement has already been made and the lottery has been drawn earlier by my self. This person will become our protection and out shield."

"If I may ask Aizen sama, why a human, and why keep them in Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra asked out of curiosity.

"Simply because a shinigami would never harm such a vulnerable creature. The shinigami are designed to protect humans, and in protecting humans, they will be protecting us without the slightest hint. The human will come to Hueco Mundo to avoid any conflicts with danger and power changes they might experience."

Ulquiorra nodded understanding Aizen sama's plan.

"So if you will, I have appointed Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw to find this human and bring them back home. The human you are looking for is known as Niiya Mayu. Please return home safely."

Grimmjaw gritted his teeth angry that he was doing such a useless thing and on top of that, with Aizen's fanclub leader Ulquiorra. He gazed angrily at Ulquiorra as he followed him to go to the material world.

---

The fabric between the two dimensions split as the thread was broken between them by Ulquiorra's pointed finger. He stepped out onto the dark sky with his 'brother' Grimmjaw next to him. They kept their reiatsu level at a minimum in order to avoid passing by shinigami's.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes to sense the human.

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes at Ulquiorra and attempted to search for the human on his own.

"Stop Grimmjaw. I have already scented their soul."

"If ya were any slower, we'd be in this shit hole for days!" Grimmjaw spat out.

Ulquiorra ignored. Grimmjaw's remarks meant nothing to him. Grimmjaw was far below Ulquiorra and he had to accept it.

They both landed gently onto the pavement and stood in front of a gate.

"The hell are we standin here like idiots?" Grimmjaw was never patient with Ulquiorra's orders. It always annoyed him how boring Ulquiorra could be.

A girl almost half the size smaller than Grimmjaw turned the corner. She eyed the two suspiciously, looking at their rather odd clothing. Her brunette top flowed down passed her shoulders but were thinner than paper.

Her eyes were a clear purple with a hint of blue. Here eyebrow rose.

"Umm… excuse me but you're standing at my gate."

Grimmjaw almost flew back.

"She can see us?!" He pointed accusingly at the girl and looked at the tear stripped Espada who didn't look surprised in the least.

"Niiya Mayu?" Ulquiorra asked with no emotions attached.

"Yes, and who are you?"

Grimmjaw's lips quickly curled into a smirk and he chuckled at the girl.

"The Espada, chick," he replied, "Yer new family."

"Whatever." She disregarded his reply and attempted to squeeze between the two of them to open her front gate. Grimmjaw grabbed onto her arm before she could reach it.

"Yer comin' with us and there aint jack shit you can do bout it, buttercup."

Ulquiorra had no comment. As long as their mission was complete, then he would not complain, no matter the situation. He pointed his finger at thin air and opened a garganta.

Mayu's eyes widen as she watched it split the two worlds. She screamed but only a squeal came out before Grimmjaw placed his hand over her mouth.

"Geez, you aint gotta scream 'bout it."

---

"Welcome Mayu san," Aizen looked down at the girl that Grimmjaw had full control over. She was pissing off Grimmjaw but it was his job to keep her still and from running. She had bit him, licked him, cursed at him, and kicked his privates but he was forbidden to harm her.

"Fucken bitch stop squirming." Grimmjaw was a million times more powerful than her so she felt like a fly trying to escape from his grasped but at the same time, it made him annoyed.

"Let go! Let me go you perv!" Mayu didn't know what they wanted; all she knew was that she was in some place with a bunch of men. She disallowed fear to show in her eyes although she was the vulnerable type.

"Please Mayu san. We are not here to inflict any sort of pain on you." Aizen rose from his seat and descended the stairs to talk face to face with the frightened human girl, "We want you to become part of our growing family. You were chosen to come, please, be honoured by that fact." He had reached the girl. He bent down and smiled at her, patting her head.

"You awfully remind me of one of my old shinigami comrades, Momo Hinamori. She was a special girl to me you know. She absolutely adored me as her superior captain and I adored her as my vice captain knowing that her loyalty to will benefit me in the end."

Mayu kept kicking at Grimmjaw who wouldn't even have to move to dodge. He squeezed her hands together tighter behind her back making her groan in pain. Grimmjaw brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered into them.

"Do you want me to squeeze them tighter until they fall apart, sweetheart?"

"Grimmjaw. She is our guest, treat her with respect. Let her go." Grimmjaw snorted and threw the girl to the floor. She landed with a hard thud cursing under her breathe.

"Bastard." She growled back at Grimmjaw who only smirked at her.

"Please forgive his behaviour Mayu san." Aizen helped the girl to her feet.

"What do you want from me?" Mayu held onto her wrist trying her best not to cry from the abuse they had gone through under Grimmjaws brutal strength.

"As I have told you before, I want you to be part of the family. Actually, I want you to be the family tree."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need you to trust me Mayu san, to trust all of us. You are our means of survival."

Mayu was in no shape to run away and if she did, where to? There was no doubt that she was not even close to home anymore. There was no way out for her. Her eyes dodged from Grimmjaw to Ulquiorra and back at Aizen.

"I will give you time to think Mayu san, please choose a wise choice. I am Aizen sama, and these two are Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra arrancars and members of the Espada. They are your guide at Las Noches so please enjoy their hospitality."

"Ulquiorra, lead Mayu san to your quarters. Her bedroom awaits her there."

"Hai, Aizen sama." Aizen passed Ulquiorra,

"And if she refuses my offer, kill her." He whispered into the small arrancars ear. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Good. I will hear an answer in the morning."

Aizen trailed off into the hallway with Gin and disappeared.

---

Mayu felt powerless; there was nothing that she could do in this situation. They all seemed to be extremely powerful, and _not _humans for that fact. She didn't know exactly what they were and she didn't want to. She followed behind Ulquiorra to wherever he was taking her.

"Can I ask you something umm…Ulquiorra?"

"Hn?" was his only reply.

"Please, I want to know the real reason why I'm here. I had never done anything to you or anyone else here."

Ulquiorra felt it would be a waste to kill her if she refused because she was so useless to his powers and he didn't like to kill those who were no threat against him.

"You were chosen by lottery to become the heart of Hueco Mundo. If you choose to accept this fate, no one in Hueco Mundo will harm you. If you hold the heart of Hueco Mundo, you become our gate to survival and if you die, so do we. If you choose to live here in Las Noches, you will forever be protected by the most powerful arrancars and the Espada."

So they really weren't going to kill her.

"If you refuse so…I can not allow you to step out of Hueco Mundo alive."

This was a losexlose situation. She had no choice but to accept.

"Then I must accept?"

"If you value your life, yes."

Ulquiorra stopped and opened a door he turned around to look at the frightened girl who was ready to release tears from her eyes. He stared at her, unable to comprehend to the sudden emotion she showed.

Mayu smiled at the tear stripped arrancar and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"There is a change of cloth for you. Someone will be here for you in the morning." Mayu walked into the plainly white room. Ulquiorra closed the door behind her, leaving the poor human girl to curl on the floor and sob.

* * *

I know not a lot of people are into OC pairings but I got a really good (IMO) storyline ahead! & it was eiter an OC female, or a grimmxulqi pairing fic... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

---

"Get up, get up tiny!" Mayu kept her eyes shut and rolled her body tightly inside the blanket. She felt her bed shaking.

"C'mon I don't got all day to wait for ya."

She gasped and jumped up. Grimmjow stood at the frame of her bed kicking it with his feet.

"Finally up huh?" A sly smile crossed his face.

"Don't you knock?" Mayu lazily slumped back onto her pillow. A weight heavily dragged down her mattress.

"Come on come on!" Grimmjow stood on her bed. He pulled the blanket off of her and evaporated it with his cero. He picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck? What did you do to my blanket? Put me down!"

"Nahh. Aizen will be pissed if I was late so you'd better hurry or I'll do to you what I did to your blanket."

He placed the small girl into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hurry up and get ready!" He shouted from the other side of the door.

Mayu hadn't the chance to wake up properly yet. She lulled back and forth to the mirror staring at herself. She gasped as she remembered what had happened last night. She had to choose today.

He didn't like Aizen's idea of making him take care of the girl. If he had a chance, he would rip the girl into pieces and throw her body parts out for the hollow to eat. But this was disallowed by Aizen.

Grimmjow impatiently waited for Mayu. He sat on her bed tapping his feet and grinding his teeth together. The girl was too slow for him.

"Hurry the shit up!" The bathroom door swung open but only Mayu's head appeared from the side.

"Will you pass me my new clothes?"

Grimmjow looked around him and finally found the white uniform under his feet. He threw it at Mayu making it land on her head. She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the middle finger before she closed the door again.

"Fuckin human." He shouted getting ready to blow her head off with another shot of his cero.

When she had finally appeared, Grimmjow, without notice, scooped her up in his arms and started running out the door with amazing speed.

"I can walk you know." The wind he was going adjacent to, brushed against her body as Grimmjow picked up his pace.

"At your speed we wouldn't be there till next year." He was concentrated in his direction so he kept his head forward. Mayu took the chance to take a closer look at the arrancar. He mostly looked human like, maybe except that mask on his face, and that hole in his abdomen area.

She lifted her finger to his eye and attempted to wipe off the blue eyeliner that lined up neatly below his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to get rid of the make up you're wearing." She licked her finger and rubbed it against his skin.

"Fuck, stop it! Its not makeup dumb shit!"

"Oh? What is it then, a tattoo or something?"

"How should I know? I was born with it so fuck off."

When they reached the breakfast table where everyone else was already seated, Grimmjow threw the girl off of him. She barely landed on her feet but managed.

"Thanks for the ride choo choo train." Grimmjow glared evilly at Mayu, tightening his knuckles.

"Do you want me to fucken cero through…"

"Grimmjow please will you? It's early in the morning and I'm still tired so keep the noise down." One of the arrancar, a quite tired looking one, took Mayu's hand and placed them over his own.

"I'm Stark." He smiled at her teasingly hoping to melt her heart or something, but she only stared through him. He introduced her to the rest of the Espada just before Aizen arrived.

"Ahh Mayu san, it is good to see you are well this morning and you look wonderful in the arrancar uniform." Aizen lighted up the room with his bright obnoxious smile, "So, have you come to a decision?"

Mayu spent three hours last night figuring out what she should do.

"Yes I accept."

"Then welcome to our family Mayu san!" Aizen took her palm and placed the little heart onto it. She looked confusingly at it but didn't know what to do. Slowly, the heart melted into her skin and spread through her blood.

"Umm…okay?"

"Now you are the arrancar life. It has been implanted into your bloodstream."

"…"

"Well, to breakfast shall we?"

It was uncomfortably awkward for her. She sat next to Ulquiorra and across Grimmjow. Many of the arrancar kept their mouths shut, but some chose not to.

"Ya see that hollow bet from yesterday Noitora? I fucken wiped your ass."

"That was a fluke! Grimmjow yer nuttin but cheap. That was the worst fight in Hueco Mundo history."

"I won so you and Stark better fork up the shit!"

"How about another hollow fight tonight? All or nothing."

"Fuck you guys, you always do that."

"Do you do anything but gamble? Go get a life."

"We're not a girl like you Halibel, we don't get as much advantage as you do."

"What's that suppose to mean Noitora?"

They went on all breakfast bickering.

Grimmjow took Mayu around Las Noches, strictly on orders, hoping to do it quickly but the castle was just too damn big and human girls were slow walkers.

"This the lounge. Zaera-Polo Grantz is in here when he's not being a fucker or the library's closed. Other than that, no other arrancar really come in here, It just aint our place."

"So, are you like my only guide? I thought Ulquiorra was too." Grimmjow looked at her, his eyes lazily wandering.

"Why? You like being around that emo kid?" Mayu shrugged her shoulders and sat on the cushioned sofa, picking up a book titled 'Everlasting: Las Noches and Aizen Sousuke'

"I dunno, I just thought that's what Aizen sama said. Anyways, that emo kid has more manners than you do…and he's quite good looking you know."

"Aizen ordered us to divide the day with you." He sat on the arm of the chair and took the book from Mayu, throwing it across the room, "I baby sit your ass for the morning and afternoon, and Ulquiorra gets the nights, and then we switch shifts the following week."

"Thanks, now I feel like a prisoner." She picked up another book but before she could even look at the cover Grimmjow took it and threw it out the door, "Do you mind? I'm looking for something good to read."

"Nahh. You don't wanna read any of the shit Gin writes. It sucks ass and its all about his precious Aizen." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

"C'mon Tiny we got other places to go."

"Would it hurt to call me by my name?"

"Don't fucken order me around." She sighed, at least she tried.

Grimmjow could easily feel Mayu's sensitivity and it pissed him off how her emotions would stir in different directions every two seconds. There was no consistency with the girl.

"Would it feel weird if I stuck my hand in your hole?" Mayu was curious; would he sense her at all if she decided to place her fingers in that empty space?

"Do it and I'll fucken rip your throat out."

"No need to be so violent." She let the thought slip from her mind, "so tell me, what do you arrancar's do here for fun?"

"Watch hollows kill each other."

"Watch what?"

"Mind yer own business Tiny."

It was a quick round around the enormous castle. He had taken her to every room and quarters possible but never gave her much chance of feeling comfortable in any room. Grimmjow would rush the poor human girl from one door to the next.

Mayu was not in the mood to walk around anymore, all she wanted was a long nap to think about what she was going to do for the rest of her miserable life at Las Noches.

"It aint that bad." Grimmjow sat at the edge of her bed while she crawled into her sheets, "S'not like I been anywhere else but this shithole."

"Yea well, you don't know what its like to suddenly disappear and never see your family and friends again." She stared at the blank walls, looking into nothing.

"Hueco Mundo's yer new home and ya gotta deal with it cuz Aizen aint gonna take it any other way." Grimmjow crawled under the sheets after her, "move over."

"Go to your own room Grimmjow." She uncomfortably shifted closer to the wall to let the arrancar lie next to her.

"Cant. Gotta watch you." He slithered his body closer to hers, "It's cold in this place."

"I was freezing last night."

His breathe was trifling on her neck making her feel warm and serene.

"Ya should come sleep in my bed then, it can get hot there."

"What are you doing Grimmjow? You're invading my personal space."

"I think ya deserve some comfort after the shit you've been through don' chu agree?" He whispered in her ear, tickling it with his lips.

"You're dirty." He didn't force her to let him stay, but she didn't refuse him.

"Nahh I'm just a guy who wants…" There was a knock at the door. Grimmjow slid off the bed just before the door opened.

* * *

For the last 3 days, FF wouldn't let me upload. But now I got this up and I'm happy! I got the next chapter almost ready to go so yay : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Ulquiorra.

"It is 6 pm human time; you have completed your hours for the day, Grimmjow."

"Yah yah I'm goin'." Grimmjow brushed passed Ulquiorra as he made his way back to his quarters.

"Choo choo train." She whispered to herself.

Her relationship with Ulquiorra was much more distant than with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was not only distant with the human girl, but also with anyone who was not Aizen sama. To him, no other being mattered and so he put no effort in gaining trust. He was only respectful to this girl because Aizen wished him to be…no other reason.

"Do you have to be everywhere that I am all night, since you guys are watching me?"

"Until you go to bed yes. But this is only temporary, until you can be trusted among us, only then can meander on your own."

"Then what's my meaning to be here…?"

Ulquiorra stood at Mayu's door, watching her back as she curled her body closer to the wall, finding a reason between it to comfort herself.

"You know Ulquiorra, I've never been away from home before…it's just not me to ask my parents to stay at someone else's house," Mayu was not only angry, but upset. She sat up placing her hands in her lap, staring at the esapada that stood a few metres from her.

She tried to force a smile on her lips, tears rolling down her delicate cheeks.

This was not Ulquiorra's business and he had never dealt with other people's emotional issues. His eyes rolled from her eyes to the tears that streamed down her face, dripping off her chin and onto her hands.

"If for whatever reason Grimmjow displeases or disrespects you, do not be afraid to inform myself or Aizen sama. We are here for your safety not for your discomfort, remember that."

Mayu smiled at Ulquiorra.

"In that case, he did burn up my blanket and it gets cold in my room so I might need another one…"

"Is that so? Do you wish for him to treat you better?"

Mayu let her fingers wipe away the salty water drops and laughed.

"It would be a change wouldn't it?" She stood up straight and stretched her arms out.

"If it pleases you, I am willing to make it happen."

Mayu's eyes widened as she stared into the arrancar's eyes. His dull yet delicate features told her that he was not lying and he would keep his word. Grimmjow had told her that Ulquiorra was just

_A son of a bitch pet that would fuken cut off his own balls to satisfy his 'god' Aizen. He ain't nuttin but a bastard that thinks he's fuken smart._

Looking at him, Ulquiorra looked like a depressed child waiting for a parent to find him and make him happy. There was no other way to explain his mood.

"Thank you Ulquiorra but I think I can deal with someone who doesn't treat me like I'm so high class or something," she smiled brightly at him revealing her white pearls, "but thank you, I appreciate your kindness, even if you are only doing it for Aizen sama."

"This is not only for Aizen sama," he replied turning his back to her and placing his cold hand on the knob, "It is also for the sake of your own happiness. You are my responsibility and I feel that you deserve leniency because of the weight you now carry with the arrancar life." He turned the knob and opened the door, "You are the most important person in Hueco Mundo, more than Aizen sama himself. I will use myself to your _hearts content _in order to keep you alive and risk my life for yours."

He turned back to look at her, holding the door wide for her.

"Remember that, Mayu san."

Mayu was easily touched, and this was one moment where she was very… very emotional. She sobbed and scampered toward the slender arrancar holding her arms out in the air. She reached for the boys' arrancar uniform and pulled herself into it, tightening her grip on the fabric of it on his chest and slammed her forehead into him. She wept menacingly and fastened her arms around his thin waist.

Ulquiorra tipped backwards but immediately regained balance. He stared down at the human girl in confusion; he had no clue what she was doing. _What did Aizen sama say this was, an embrace?_

He was the first to tell her that he would protect her with his own life, even her parents had never said that to her. She didn't fear him like the other arrancar's did.

Snapping back to reality, Mayu released her grip on the arrancar and laughed, walking out the door and watching as he closed it after her.

"So where are we going Ulquiorra kun?"

_Kun?_

She held her hands behind her back, waiting for his reply.

"Would you like to visit the outskirts of Hueco Mundo?"

"There's an outside to this place?! Yea okay I wanna see it!"

She was awfully cute wasn't she? Trying to keep her spirit up while dying inside from being stripped of her own life and freedom and being bounded to a complex responsibility she herself did not understand. Her life was reduced to Las Noches and she was forced to oblige by its rules and laws. For such a young human woman to face such a difficult obstacle with a smile remaining on her lips was truly amazing.

_Cute? What did cute mean anyways?_

Ulquiorra watched the girl as she lead the way, unknowing where she was headed to. Despite the fact, he followed along in her footsteps as she departed from his quarters.

"Umm…Ulquiorra kun I don't know where I'm going…"

He stepped in front of the girl and walked on, making her follow him.

Mayu admired his ability to stay calm in any situation. He flowed so gently with each step he took, leaving behind a small chill in the air that would reach her.

---

Two weeks passed. Grimmjow had taken her to the hollow fights which she immediately considered _a simply stupid game that only cruel guys like you three would play_.

Mayu had full control over her own dependency now. Aizen had trusted her to the castle of Las Noches and now she was free to continue to do things on her own.

For the most part, she spent her days with Grimmjow who would wallow around the castle causing trouble to anyone that got in his way.

She also had a good relationship with Stark. He slept most of the time but when he wasn't, they would talk in his room for hours. He liked to listen to her stories about her life in the Material World, and Lilinette found it interesting.

Ulquiorra was also a key part of her life at Las Noches. He continued to protect her, making sure she would not harm herself. She was seated next to him at dinner and he never took his eyes off (of course he did it in a way that the other espada members wouldn't notice it) the food that she would scoop up with her spoon or stab with her fork. He was disappointed in her choices of friends, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Grimmjow…"

"No."

"Please." She pouted her lips.

"I fucken said no so get the hell away from me." He attempted to push the girl off of him which he succeeded in. His strength overthrew her and she fell off the sofa but he caught her before her head could land on the stone cold floor. He dragged her back up, placing his hand behind her back and quickly snatching her into a sitting position.

This is why he was always annoyed with her.

"Stop bein' so fucken clumsy."

"If you realize how strong you are…'

"Fucken humans and their excuses."

Mayu rested her back on Grimmjows arm and stared at the ceiling. Grimmjow continued to write his report using his lap as a desk. If Ulquiorra could read it, then he didn't care how messy it was.

"You're no fun today."

"I have work to do."

"When does Grimmjow Jaggerjack ever do work anyways?"

"Don't say my name in that tone." She tilted her head back to look at him.

"What tone…Grimmjow Jaggerjack?"

He looked at her angrily, his face showing how stressed he was. She always pulled his last nerve but all he could do was curse and yell at her.

"In that fucken baby tone of yours, fucker."

She turned toward him, a sharp smile reaching her rosy lips, "Grimmjow…" She flicked at his blue bangs and slid her fingers down his cheek "…Jaggerjack?"

His eyebrow twitched as he tried to resist her provocative little accent. She always used the same voice and face in order to get him to play with her. She kept her gaze with his. Grimmjow grinded his teeth in frustration and threw his papers onto the floor, standing up and looking down at the girl.

"Yer a fuken pain ya know that? I dunno how Ulquiorra can put up with yer shit." His arm lifted and he placed his hand palm up in her face, waiting for her to take it. She smiled even brighter and took his hand.

"Where do you wanna go Tiny?"

"Can we go up to the roof again? I like the view up there."

"The view of what, the desert?" He jetted out the door with her dragging behind him, only their hands linking them together.

"Can ya handle the pressure?" Mayu tried to keep her eyes opened as the wind dried them up every time she would try. She squeezed his hand which indicated that it was too much for her to handle.

A smirk crossed his lips and he tugged his hand forward pulling it over his shoulder so that Mayu could grab onto each side. Her chin hit his right shoulder and he knew she was on his back safely.

"Ya lasted a bit longer this time."

"Damn it, why the hell is the air so dry today?"

"Face it, my speeds too much fer ya."

"If that's the case, I guess Ulquiorra and Stark's speed would blow me away."

"Shut the fuck up, not like they would ride u on their back."

She tightened her grip around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, "That's 'cause only you are a nice little boy right Grimmy?"

His eyebrow furrowed together and he tried to ignore her.

She pissed the shit out of him every single day. She was a mere fly that buzzed around him, but he found himself obeying her and falling into her traps. He was not one to let someone squash him or even take control of him but Mayu's attitude was different. She didn't act like she possessed him; it was always his fault for giving in. It pissed him off how vulnerable he was when he was with her but he could find no strength to deny it. His weakness lied in that girl, mentally and physically.

His foot hitting the ground was the only sound that was heard on the roof. The place was isolated and there was a view of the endless desert of Hueco Mundo.

Mayu slid off his back and ran to her usual location, seating herself where she could see far into the distant and clearly into the sky. Grimmjow placed his hands into his pocket and strolled to the girl, sitting next to her and watching as her excitement grew. He didn't quite understand why she so enjoyed being up here.

"This reminds me of my home. I remember looking up at the sky every night and wishing that something magical would happen to me, but I never thought that it would be something like this."

Grimmjow stared into the distance as he listened to the girl reminisce.

"But I'm actually starting to like this place. I'm not being discriminated or hated, you all accept me like I was your own."

"Yer already one of us. Soon as Aizen said so, ya became part of the fam so stop complaining like a little bitch."

She looked over at him. He had his elbows on his knees and the rest of his arm stretched out in front.

"Remember the first time you came to my place? I liked when you called me buttercup, it was cute."

"Well remember it cuz I ain't sayin it again."

She shook her head at him, tucking her arm around his.

"I hate your negative attitude Grimmjow, yet I'm so attracted to it."

"Who wouldn't be?" He looked down at her and chuckled.

They listened as the wind blew the sand around, resembling waves in an ocean.

Ulquiorra watched in the distance wondering what this sudden urge of anger was. He was the full protection of Mayu and that was it, nothing else, but he couldn't help but feel that she was more than just that.

"_It's really empty out here Ulquiorra kun, but I kinda like it." Mayu shuffled around in the sand as if she was free from a cell. Ulquiorra watched as the girl guided herself around the area, appreciating every single form of life and lifeless thing._

_Mayu took his hand and lead him deeper away from Las Noches. He wouldn't say much, but she liked just being around him and knowing that he wasn't there to harm her. _

"_I don't know what I would do without you Ulquiorra kun. It's always you that come through for me no matter what. Thank you." She embraced him for the second time and he was now more comfortable with it._

Ulquiorra found himself resentful of Grimmjow. He had always hated the sexta, but this was a different hate. It did not reflect in the sexta's attitude or personality, but his direct connection with Niiya Mayu.

There were no words to explain his discontent.

* * *

wahhh ok xD ! Next chapter is a definate LEMON ! MY FIRST OMG! I always thought my first would be ulquixgrimm... wait I have one of those too but not in this fic HAHA. But def. I will display many many warning signs on the next chapter... Ch4: Mayu is pissed at Grimmjow for taking her to a hollow fight and she fights back by ignoriing him. One person decides to use this advantage and advances on the human girl ! What will the rest of the espada think ??


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mayu had just had a bath after a trip with Grimmjow outside of Hueco Mundo along with Noitora and Stark. They had gone out to find a hollow that they could tease, beat, and kill. She agreed in going because Grimmjow told her they were going to go help out a lost hollow which was a complete lie.

She was angry and refused to talk to any of them when they returned. Stark pleaded for her to talk to him but she continued to protest.

At dinner she persisted to ignore them, talking and smiling to only Ulquiorra who also found it quite odd.

Mayu walked down the hall, collecting reports for Ulquiorra. She found herself useless so she insisted on getting them from the espada. She reached Starks room and peered in.

"Lilinette!" She waved at the girl, "I need the report do you mind grabbing it for me?"

"Sure thing Mayu san."

Stark's eyes watered as the two girls continued to talk and giggle, ignoring him.

She stood at Grimmjow's quarter; there was no one there but Grimmjow since he didn't like people to disturb him.

"Did ya come cuz you miss me, _buttercup?_" He whispered into her ear and smirked. She shivered from his words and tried to resist speaking to him, "Ya can't hold back fer long." He opened his bedroom door and invited her in. At first she refused but something inside caught her eye. She walked in and he snorted.

"See Tiny… girls are easy shit…"

Mayu grabbed the report off his bed and walked out the room, heading toward Ulquiorra's quarters.

Grimmjow watched surprisingly as she walked away from him, leaving him annoyed and pissed.

She was proud of herself, she managed to escape his cockiness even when he used _buttercup_ on her. She agreed that she would go to his room early in the morning, disturb his sleep and laugh at his false pride.

Mayu opened Ulquiorra's door and smiled as she watched the arrancar focus on the pile of work on his desk.

"Got them Ulquiorra kun." She waved the reports in front of her and placed them on his desk. As they slipped out of her fingers, something went between it.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

In less than a milla second, Ulquiorra stood in front of her, his fingers between hers and his other hand on her waist. He gently pushed the girl on the desk, making the pile of work slip to the ground. He pushed his body against hers, making sure that he didn't damage her helplessness. His lips were close against hers but didn't quite touch; he watched the astonishment in the girls' eyes.

"Ulquiorra kun…" She managed to whisper between the heat her breathe and his own were mixing. Mayu surrendered her body into his gentle hands, letting each of his fingers guide wherever he wished.

He was not like Grimmjow at all. If she had surrendered to Grimmjow, he would smirk or laugh at her calling her easy or stupid.

Ulquiorra didn't say any of this.

"You're beautiful." He said as he caressed her cheeks and touched her lips. He didn't rush the moment; he took his time admiring her movement and her emotions.

He was directly on top of her as she lied on his desk looking like a fascinating piece of work that he hadn't started on yet. She was nervous. The arrancar was bent down, his pelvic girdle pushing against her body. She watched as he removed his arrancar top, unzipping it revealing his hollow hole and his rank, a large number four tattooed on the left side of his chest. She looked at his thin but built chest, desiring to push herself up against it to feel his strength. He let his tongue slide against her neck and began to suck on it making her moan and hold onto his body. She could feel his erection growing inside his hakama.

He nibbled on her ear lobe and tenderly kissed every part of it.

"Are you ready Mayu san or do you wish to desist?" It was too late to ask. Her lust had built up and she wanted to have him.

"I want you, Ulquiorra kun…" She let her top fall off but left her bra attached. He began to loosen his hakama, pulling it away and letting it slide to the floor. He unzipped her skirt and let it slide.

He kissed her chest and her stomach and made sure that he didn't miss a single spot because it was all too valuable to him.

He reached her lips and opened his mouth gently placing it against hers. He pushed his tongue on her lips and she allowed him entrance. They both kissed lustfully, unable to let each other go for they both felt as though they were alone for too long.

He pushed her legs slightly apart and moved in closer, sliding himself into her. Mayu groaned from the pain of it continuing to push in deeper between her. Ulquiorra tried not to hurt her but there was nothing he could do, it would only hurt for a bit.

He thrust into her with a little more pressure. She bit into his bottom lip and it began to drip with his arrancar blood. He said nothing about it and continued pushing into her, holding her body tight to his and making her feel as comfortable as she could be.

The desk moved back with every push until it was against the wall. It clattered with the ground as the two of them worked on top of it. Her legs were enfolded around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

Still pumping inside of her, he lifted her off the desk and carried her onto the bed to secure a more appropriate place for her back. Her hair flooded the mattress and it became easier for her to relax. She moaned loudly pulling him closer to her.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Hnnn…" He kissed her neck again. His thrusting pace began to increase and her moaning became louder as the wetness grew between her legs. She could feel the heat rushing from his body, sweat dripping from his forehead and onto the sheets.

"You're everything to me Mayu san…" he managed to whisper into her ear with a groan, "everything."

She was on the verge of screaming now, the pleasure was reaching its climax and she was beginning to feel it flowing through her body along with his. His strength was equal to his thrusting and pounding against her. Ulquiorra groaned as he managed his last deep push into her. He landed on top of the girl and she embraced him tightly.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

Mayu rested her head on Ulquiorra's chest as they both lied on his bed silently. Ulquiorra stroked her hair as he looked down at the girl.

"Was that your fist time Ulquiorra kun?" She was curious. He was definitely good as though he had much experience beforehand.

"It was." She cuddled closer to him, moving her head up to his shoulder she kissed his cheek and smiled at him. His arm went around her and its warmth eased her back.

"Cuarto espada huh?" She traced his tattoo with her fingers, following each line carefully, "That's pretty hot you know? Just looking at it makes me want to do it again…" He pushed her chin up with his finger and let his lips land on hers. As they broke away, she noticed the small scar she had left on his lip from biting it too hard.

She stroked it lightly with her finger and frowned.

"It will heal Mayu san do not worry." He touched her cheek.

"What will Aizen sama say?" Mayu feared Aizen for all the other arrancar's feared him as well. She didn't know what his reaction would be if he had found out what happened between her and his espada.

"His words will not effect me, this was my choice… _you _were my choice."

---

It was early in the morning when everyone else was still asleep. Mayu was wide awake, laying in a bed that did not belong to her gazing at her partner who was still deeply in sleep. She argued with herself how his hollow helmet remained in place, was it stuck to the superficial parts of his head or the deep parts?

Before departing to her own room, Mayu gave Ulquiorra a kiss and closed his door gently behind her. She skipped through the halls happily. She stopped before reaching her room and decided on a new destination.

There was no hesitation at the door. She opened it and tip toed into the room. She could see the figure of an arrancar on the bed. An evil smile crossed her face as she continued toward the bed. She jumped on top of the body screaming.

"Holy shit what the fuck was that?!" Grimmjow jumped up, throwing Mayu off of him. She landed next to him and smiled. His eyebrow rose as he attempted to keep his eyes open and brush away his messy blue hair from his face.

"The fuck are you doing in here so early in the morning?" She pounced on him giggling and acting like a school girl, "Jeez what's goin on Tiny?"

"I'm just really happy today and I wanted to share it with my favourite choo choo train."

"What cha so happy 'bout huh?" He pulled the blanket over his head and lied back down.

"I'd tell you but I don't think I'm allowed."

"Then don't fucken mention it to me idiot."

"Okay well let's just say that I didn't sleep in my own room last night." She whispered. Grimmjow shot up again this time with his eyes wide open staring into hers.

"What did you just say?!" She smiled and patted his head.

"Nothing. I'll see you at breakfast okay? Bye!" She jumped off his bed and skipped back to her own room, humming a soft melody to herself.

---

At breakfast, Grimmjow sat impatiently waiting for Mayu to arrive. He needed to know where she was last night and what she was doing. His hair was an awful mess and the bags under his eyes grew enormous.

"What's up with you Grimmjow?" Stark sat on the other side yawning as he placed his elbow on the table. Grimmjow growled at him with no words. As each member gathered around for breakfast, they made a comment at Grimmjow but he wouldn't listen or reply to any of them.

Mayu happily greeted each member with a bow and sat down next to the arrancar she had shared a bed with that night.

"We need to talk Mayu." Grimmjow said angrily.

"About what Grimmjow?"

"About what you were fucken…"

"Ahh… looks like everyone is ready for some breakfast ne?" Aizen smiled broadly at his favourite group, seating himself at the front of the table with Gin and Tousen.

"I have news to share with all of you."

Mayu stiffened up and she didn't dare look over at Ulquiorra who kept his bored face as he waited for Aizen sama to finish.

"I wanted to mention that as of last night," he pointed at Ulquiorra and Mayu. Mayu could feel her heart beating out of her clothes and felt the urge to itch every single part of her body as her nerves began to rise, "Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Shiffer and Niiya Mayu are officially a couple."

Mayu's head began to spin as she tried not to feel too nauseas from the information. Ulquiorra just simply closed his eyes in order to block other people out.

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow screamed. He slammed his hand on the table, knocking over his cup of morning tea.

"Now now, it is not a shameful topic. In fact, I am proud of these two. Love is needed here at Las Noches, there isn't enough of it." Most of the members just snorted at his remark.

Grimmjow looked at Mayu who refused to raise her head, ashamed of not telling him first. Grimmjow felt betrayed, deceived, and abandoned. The one person who he cared most for, who he would put as top priority, was taken away from him just like that. Was stolen from his grasp by a more powerful person, by the person he hated and detested the most. Grimmjow was not mentally prepared for this.

He began to shake viciously, anger fuming in his blood and mocking him of his weakness.

Grimmjow slammed on the table once more and stood up, leaving to return to his quarters.

Mayu looked up, watching as he left the room. She looked at Ulquiorra who said nothing to her, he understood her motive.

She bowed down to Aizen, "Please excuse me."

She ran after the arrancar, going as fast as she could. She caught up to him as he continued to walk on.

"Grimmjow please!" He continued to go forward as if he never heard her. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned around, his features distorted by the anger he felt.

"That's what yah fucken wanted to tell me? Yah wanted to let me know that your with that bastard?!"

"Grimmjow it's not like that!" He grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it hard.

"Yah know I gave up my fuken pride to defend yer fuken ass cuz I liked yah that much. Those bastard arrancar's kept tellin' me to forget bout you but did I? They kept pushin my ass tellin me I'm a lil pussy cuz I wouldn't leave yah. They kept fuken me over cuz I was with you; they didn't even look at me like I was an Espada cuz of you. I gave up everything. Now where does that leave me Mayu?! Where does this leave me?"

She could feel how much his voice was shaking. It was the first time that he had said her name. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she tried her best to keep herself standing and facing him instead of just running away.

"You…you never told me."

"I didn't think that I would have ta."

"You…you never treated me like you wanted to be with me... but Ulquiorra…Ulquiorra gave me strength. He never complained when I did something, he never questioned me and he always answered my questions. I felt that I could trust him with my heart and he would keep it whole."

"It still doesn't give yah the right to just go fuck him whenever ya wanted, I didn't think you were like that Mayu, I respected you and yer values and I never forced you into anything." He pulled away from her, turning his back, "Lemme tell yah one thing… you broke my heart, and I don't even have a heart! Yah pulled out my weakness for all of Hueco Mundo to see. Yah might say this was my fault for bein greedy and wanting yah in the first place." He walked away from her and she fell to the floor whimpering.

He was gone, vanished from her sight, away from her heart. It wasn't his fault… it was her own for not realizing it. She had been the cause of his misery. What was she to do now? Where did it really leave him now?

Ulquiorra stood behind the girl, watching as she wept on the floor. He bent down and attempted to comfort her, reaching his arms around her body and pushing his chest against her head. She grabbed onto him, leaving her tears to stay damp on his clothes.

He said nothing; he didn't know what to say. Ulquiorra clearly knew the relationship she shared with Grimmjow but he couldn't bear to watch her be with the sexta. This was truly his fault and his alone.

* * *

mmm so there ya go !!! A lil Ulquiorra lovin !!! so next chapter : What will Mayu do now ?? How is Grimmjow dealing with the issue ? Will he hate her, forgive her, resent her ? WHAT ! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks later

---

His palm was cold, it always was but she never detested in holding it. She loved the feeling of knowing that they were linked together physically. He loved the warmth of each part of her body and how her hand would keep his own tightly bounded with hers.

Mayu dragged Ulquiorra down the hall on one of their daily walks around the castle. He'd follow next to her, never letting her fingers slip away.

"It's so quiet today, what's everyone doing?" She peered into every room the hallway had but they were all empty, no arrancar in sight.

"Outside. The hollow and arrancar game is to begin today."

"Ohh that sounds fun! Let's go!"

"That is not one of my games. I find no interest in it." Mayu's free hand went on his chest as she guided her fingers from his chest to his belly button just below his hakama.

"Please?"

He watched the girl as she played around with him, making his body tickle from her nails. He was unmovable but he could feel his inside's suffocating from her toxic touch.

Her lips reached his and she teased him by biting down lightly on the closely healed scar she had left on his lips from their first time.

She progressed closer to him letting her chest brush up against his body. She led her hand inside his hakama, caressing his skin lightly. He made sure every angle of her arm was out of sight from anyone who would walk by. Paranoia of embarrassment had hit him.

"If we go for a bit, we can have some fun later tonight."

"Why not have fun now?"

She smirked at him. Ulquiorra let a long breathe out and caught the girl's tender lips off guard and irresistibly let his tongue roll in her mouth.

He did it lightly to slowly let the girl feel the urges that was beginning to rise from him. She pulled away from his lips and sneered at the pale arrancar.

"What do you say Ulquiorra? Can we watch the fight for a little?"

Before he grew too attached to her warm hand, he gently removed her arm taking her hands into his.

"You go watch it Mayu san. I have something to do." He started for his quarters.

"What? Are you ditching me for the rest of the day? Ulquiorra!" Mayu frowned at his back, crossing her arms. She blinked to find the cuarto missing from his place.

"Would you like to join me then?" His body moved behind her as his breath was light on her ear. He moved his arms over her waist and rested them by her stomach.

"Depends on what we're doing." She rested her hands over his.

"Anything you desire."

"Anything huh?" Mayu turned around to face the arrancar. She smiled at his confused face, "How about bringing me to the material world to visit?" Ulquiorra looked at her blankly. He had clearly told her many times that Aizen has not yet allowed her to step out of Hueco Mundo. It was like her not to understand.

"Mayu san, do I have to repeat myself?" She pouted her lips and walked away from him.

"Fine fine. Do whatever you want. I'm taking a walk."

Ulquiorra watched as the girl walked away. He didn't know if he should stop her or let her keep walking.

Mayu felt very much like a prisoner. Despite the fact that she had Ulquiorra as company, she was too far away from home. She wanted desperately to see her family again, to see her friends, and the breeze of fresh freedom that she had left behind so long ago.

Ulquiorra's face did not change but he felt ashamed for letting her down…a little guilt maybe? He shrugged the feeling off and walked on to his quarters to finish the paperwork he had left behind because of her.

Mayu cursed under her breath about how unfortunate she was. It wasn't Ulquiorra's fault, but she felt like it was his because he was suppose to make her happy, and he wasn't doing his part. She made a sharp turn…

"Itai…!" Mayu rubbed her head as she bounced off a built chest.

"Watch where the fuck yer going!" She stared up to find a pissed off Grimmjow, "Oh. Mayu."

Awkward, it definitely was.

It was two weeks since she had seen him. He never showed up for breakfast, lunch, or dinner and she never saw him walk around the castle. He glanced at her quickly and walked on with his hands in his pocket.

Mayu had felt guilty enough; she didn't want this to continue on the rest of her life. She quickly snatched onto the sexta's wrist.

"Grimmjow please…can we talk?" He stopped but never turned to face her, "Please…"

"What is there to talk about?" He hissed at her.

"Well okay umm…Honestly, this can't go on. Hueco Mundo was just starting to feel like home."

"I thought that's what you had emo for."

"He's not emo! And…so did I." She looked to the floor and let his wrist slide from her grip. Ulquiorra meant so much to her but at the same time, he didn't make her feel whole.

Grimmjow quickly glanced back at the girl. He wasn't one to forgive or to care, but he had known that this girl reeked of the damn weakness he wished he never had. That weakness wasn't just the arrancar life but also the heart he didn't have.

_This fucken girl ruins everything for me. What a fucken pain in the ass._

"What do you want to talk about?" He turned to face her, his narrow eyes reaching hers.

"Us Grimmjow, I want to talk about us." She was surprised to see that he was agreeing to talk to her again. For someone who treated him so badly, she was lucky that he couldn't hurt her or she would've been ashes by now.

Grimmjow stared at the girl, unable to read her scattered emotions. Impatiently, he waited for her to speak.

"Can we talk somewhere else? You know somewhere no one will hear?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the girl and grabbed her wrist. He pulled Mayu into a secluded room where the lights were dim and the walls were thick.

"Say it." He growled pushing the girl against the wall pinning her with his hand.

Mayu hadn't seen his face up close for such a long time. There was nothing on his face that screamed out happiness.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were when I first came. It's weird never talking to you. I miss those little adventures we took around the castle…" She started to visually move her hands around to show him what she meant.

He slammed his hand against the wall.

Her eyes widened as her heart beated quicker.

"It ain't the same no more. You got Ulquiorra now."

"Ulquiorra isn't you!" Mayu watched as his eyes fell.

She knew it.

He knew it.

They both tried to ignore and deny it.

But…

He_ loved_ her.

Grimmjow loved her so much that he couldn't see it himself.

"He just isn't you Grimmjow, I might be with him and I might care for him a lot but that doesn't mean that he replaces you. You and I were from the beginning, we started together and we will end together. That's how friendships go."

Friendship wasn't his thing.

"Will you please for me, treat me the way you would before this incident?" She tilted her head to look up at him and showed him her puppy eyes.

Grimmjow knew her too well and he knew that those eyes of hers would be too irresistible to him, yet he couldn't help but look.

"It's not going to be the same." He leaned closer to Mayu, focusing his lips by her ear, "I will kill him." Grimmjow let his hand slip away from her and stuck it in his pocket. He walked away but stopped a couple of steps later and looked over his shoulder at her.

"But I will try to forget… for you."

---

Ulquiorra had finished going through the work load assigned to him by his superior Aizen sama. He neatly piled them together on his desk. There was absolutely nothing for him to do now but stare aimlessly at the crude comments written on the front folders of each of the espada's notebooks. There were things like 'Ulquiorra is gay for Aizen !', 'Emo kid.', 'Get a lifeeeee.', 'how was last night with mayu ? How's it to do it with a human girl?' (Obviously written by Noitora), and, 'Cuarto smells like asssss.'

He paid no attention to anything written about him, besides; he was much stronger than half of them so it didn't matter anyways. One thing bothered him, Grimmjow didn't write anything and usually Grimmjow's comments were the rudest. Three weeks now and he didn't get a single word from the sexta.

It was better this way. Ulquiorra didn't have to deal with the blue haired espada anymore.

He could sense the presence of an arrancar reaching his quarters. There was a knock.

"Come in."

A young arrancar girl stood at his door both curious and afraid.

"Aizen sama has sent me to deliver a message to you. He would like to see you in his office if you please."

---

There was nothing much for her to do but sit in her room and become entranced by the white walls that surrounded her. She fiddled her fingers as she sat on her bed and thought to herself.

_Will I ever be able to leave here? What happens if I do? What happens to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark… all of them?_

There was never an answer for her. Mayu was desperate to go home but she had become so tightly attached to Las Noches. She cried every time she thought about this. There was no future for her, no career, no school, no family, and no society. There was only serving under Aizen.

It was miserable to think that she depended so much on other people instead of on herself.

Mayu curled on the edge of her bed gripping tightly on the sheet. She cried lightly. Footsteps echoed outside her door, storming through the halls. Reiatsu flooded through the walls, leaking into her room. It felt familiar to her. Before she could not even sense the slightest amount of reiatsu but Aizen thought it would be convenient if he gave her the ability to sense it. Now she could tell the difference between each person's spirit power.

And this one definitely belonged to Grimmjow.

Mayu ran for the door and turned the knob rushing after the reiatsu. She ran through the halls turning every corner. There were blood trails leading her to the victim she chased after. Finally she found the sexta staggering down the hall, his body pushed against the wall as he struggled to move forward cursing under his breath. His clothes were damped in blood and it dripped down his arm… a piece of his arm. It was missing.

"G… Grimmjow?" Grimmjow was in such a weak state that he didn't even notice the human girl following behind him. He turned to look at the girl but she had already run off, back in the direction she had come from. Seconds later she had returned, carrying with her, her bed sheet.

Mayu rushed toward him. She had never seen Grimmjow wounded. She wrapped it around what was left of his upper arm hoping for the blood to stop flowing. She cried as she ripped apart the sheet securing it around him.

"Baka! What is wrong with you? How did you manage to do this?!" She looked at his exhausted face trying her best to find a clear answer to why he would be missing an arm.

Grimmjow watched as the girls tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Disobeying Aizen." He looked away and fell to the floor in anger. Mayu followed after him, dropping her knees to the cold floor.

"Why would you do that Grimmjow…look at me." She grabbed his chin and forced his face to line up with her own. His eyes dodged back and forth from hers to something else. He was too ashamed to look at her directly.

"I went out to kill Kurosaki Ichigo in the material world."

"…who?"

"A bastard shinigami that Ulquiorra was too proud of killing. I wanted the damn kid out of my way. Fucken Tousen cut off my arm for trying to protect us. Aizen can't appreciate shit."

"You can't just run off doing whatever you want and you know that. Thank god he let you go with your life."

Anger poured from his face.

"He stripped me of my espada rank."

Mayu's eyes widened. She looked confused at him.

"Aizen did what?!"

"Luppi is sixth espada now and I ain't shit."

"You don't need a rank to prove how strong you are Grimmjow."

"The fuck ya know bout ranks and strength? Don't fucken try to speak in my place."

Mayu's hand rose at him and she slapped him across the face. Her fingers imprinted into his cheek. Grimmjows head slightly turned from the pressure of her hand. He glanced at her. Her eyes once again flooded with tears.

"Do you not understand how thankful you should be to Aizen for not killing you on the spot? He would never let anyone go free like you did if they had disobeyed him. You only think about your ego and how you can present yourself as the strongest arrancar living! You should realize just how lucky you are to be sitting here right now. You should be thankful… I'm thankful." Her arm flew around his neck, wrapping tightly around it. She weeped continuously on his shoulder repeatedly saying 'baka...baka...baka...'

* * *

So Grimmjow has somewhat forgiven her...but now he's missing an arm xD !!! 

Next Chapter: Ulquiorra thinks there's something going on between Mayu and Grimmjow. Mayu thinks not and decides to go ask the sexta directly getting more than just an answer from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ulquiorra had been given the order to prepare for a mission in the material world. A mission to bring one of Kurosaki Ichigo's comrade onto their side. Inoue Orihime. He was given a month or so to prepare for action. Usually, Ulquiorra would begin on the plan immediately but he felt that there was something more important that he had to accomplish.

He wanted to find Mayu.

Grimmjow had not completely forgiven her. He wasn't one to forgive anyway but he tried his best to talk to her as if things never changed. It was hard for him when he looked at her. There was a part of him that desperately wanted to cero through her body for causing him so much trouble, but he resisted because another part of him wouldn't be able to live on if she was gone.

He hated her presence simply because it made him feel weak. His weakness laid within her and he didn't intend to let her know, but it was too late, he had already confessed.

Mayu made her way back to her room, her clothes covered in the sexta's blood.

"Mayu."

She looked up to see Ulquiorra standing by her door. He took her hand and examined the blood stains.

"Don't worry it's not mine. I was just helping a friend." She pulled her hand back and walked into her room. She turned the tap on in the bathroom and began rinsing her hands.

Ulquiorra closed the door behind him. He waited for her to finish.

As she walked out of the bathroom, Mayu began to strip. Ulquiorra did nothing but watch. She threw her blood soaked clothes into the laundry basket. She glanced over at Ulquiorra with her hands on her hip.

"Wanna bath?"

---

Grimmjow stared angrily at his missing arm. _How fucken dare he deprive me of my arm. _He sat at the edge of his bed, everything around him disorganized and smashed. He had removed the ripped bed sheet after the blood stopped gushing out.

There was not much he could do now. Aizen wouldn't let him step a foot out of the castle of las noches, not even to the desert to watch hollow fights. He was now a bloody prisoner in this god forsaken hell hole of Aizen's.

---

Mayu rested the back of her head on Ulquiorra's bare shoulder. She had turned off the tap of the bathtub just as it reached the tip of her collar bone. Ulquiorra scrubbed her hand gently making sure the blood didn't stain her nails. She always had the fresh smell of humanity and life, something that didn't exist in Hueco Mundo. That's why he always loved her presence and her body against his own. He gave her a light kiss on the side of her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"hm? For what?"

"I could not fulfill your wish of going to the material world."

She had already forgotten about that.

"It's not your fault." She turned her body around and smiled at him, rubbing his pale chest with a sponge. He grabbed onto her wrist to stop her motion. He pulled the girl into a kiss. She let the sponge splash into the water as her hands moved against his skin.

He slowly entered into her mouth moving inside of it with his cold tongue on her warm one. She followed him in motion unable to stop. He pulled away leaving the girls lips unsatisfied. His lips moved along her neck sucking on it, he made sure to be extremely gentle. She was human after all and a nip of her neck would be painful.

"Ulquiorra…" she managed to slur out.

"May I ask you?" he asked, continuing down to her collar bone.

"Hmm?"

"Whose blood did that belong to?"

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's expression did not change but he was not pleased to hear the name. He raised his head up staring plainly into her eyes. She caught his lips but he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She tried to go at him again but he turned his head away.

"Why is it that Grimmjow's foul blood is stained on your skin?"

Mayu searched for the sponge again and once she got a hold of it, she began to scrub the lining of his jaw.

"I was helping him, that's all."

Ulquiorra didn't know what to believe. He knew he shouldn't doubt her and that his existence did not possess any sort of jealousy but such a thing, he was afraid to admit, was beginning to develop.

"His feelings for you are clear."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He may use you to his advantage."

Mayu looked at Ulquiorra. Anger rose in her eyes.

"I can not believe you." She stood up and wrapped herself around a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and pulled out new clothes from her dresser. Ulquiorra followed behind her, a towel wrapped tightly from his waist and below.

"How dare you say something like that to me. Grimmjow would never do anything, he never has and he won't!"

"With a personality of possession such as his own, do you not believe that he would try to commit such a thing? Grimmjow is known to be rough and arrogant and he takes what he desires, and you seem to be the sole of what has weakened him. You have weakened me to an extent, but my ego is not as high as his. I would never wish to possess you as he does, but to protect you."

Mayu threw a bottle of lotion on her dresser at Ulquiorra who just moved his head to dodge it.

"Don't you think if he wanted me he would've taken me long ago? Why would he wait until now?"

Ulquiorra was silent. He slipped on his clothes and walked out the room. He stuck his hand in his pockets and walked through the narrow halls of his quarters. Mayu (besides Aizen) was the first person he could not find the words to talk back to. As much as he wanted to retaliate against her words, he found no will. He was afraid to hurt her anymore than he already had.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Ulquiorra may just be right. Grimmjow was capable of doing anything he wanted without thinking of the consequences. But she refused to believe that he would ever take advantage of her.

_I didn't think you were like that Mayu, I respected you and yer values and I never forced you into anything._

Those were the exact words he had told her and it was the whole truth. He had never tried to force her into anything and she believed he never would.

She had to go ask him for herself.

---

Grimmjow kicked around what was left of the chair in his room. He felt so unbalanced without his arm and it made him depressed.

There was a tap at his door.

"The fuck do ya want?"

"It's me Grimmjow…" He recognized the voice and immediately got up to open it. Mayu looked at the floor unable to look up at him.

"What?" He was getting pissed off. She stood there and said nothing. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"You would never take advantage of me, right?" She said it as loud as she could, her eyes still on the stone cold floor.

Grimmjow was surprised. Her words came out of nowhere at him.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"So it means you wouldn't, right?"

Grimmjow didn't quite understand what she was getting at, but it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth. With his one hand he pushed the girl against the wall, locking her with his body. He was much taller than she was and had to bend down to whisper in her ear.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to rip off yer clothes, fuck ya hard and make ya mine. Every time I see ya, hear ya, or think of ya, it makes me want to touch ya. Touch that tender body of yers and make ya scream out my name." He grinded against her making the girl whimper. He resisted the urge of really ripping apart her top. His breathe was hot on her skin.

"It fucken makes me puke when I think of how that bastard is touching you with his disgusting hands." His weight lifted from hers and he stood straight up looking lazily at the flushed human girl.

"But I wouldn't violate you."

She finally looked up at him and found that he was grinning.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"The hell did ya ask for anyway? Did that pansy wanna know?"

She shook her head, "I wanted to know for myself."

---

A month had passed by and Ulquiorra had been busier than he usually was. She knew that he had an important mission within a couple of days and she didn't want to ruin his concentration so she spent most of her days away from his quarters.

"Aren't you part of Ulquiorra's mission?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you worried at all?"

"Pfft, the hell would I have to be worried 'bout." Mayu tied up Grimmjow's hakama as he could no longer do it himself. She gave it a tug to make sure it was tight enough and then gave him a push.

"Good to go." She smiled, "I have one rule for you when you go to the material world! You have to follow it okay?"

"What is it? If it's something stupid like 'don't hurt no one' then I'm not fucken following it."

"No releasing!"

Grimmjows eyes shot at her, "What?"

"You're not allowed to release in the material world."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I said so." She smiled, what seem to be an evil smile to him, "That's the rule, no release. Do whatever else you want too but no releasing!"

"Bullshit." He sat down next to her on his bed, "And what if I do?" He smirked at her.

"Then I'll show you just how lovey dovey Ulquiorra and I can be at the dinner table." Her smile was of the devils this time. Grimmjow cursed under his breath. She touched his chest, her eyes in aggravation every time she looked at the scar that was on it.

"Please don't hurt yourself like this again."

He watched the girl and saw the suffering in her eyes.

"I ain't promising shit."

---

3 days later.

"I'm coming in." Her door knob clicked open and the familiar face she saw every night emerged into her bedroom, "I don't mean to disturb you." Ulquiorra walked over to the human girl and settled himself next to her.

"I have been sent on a mission for Aizen sama in the material world."

Mayu's eyed widened as her gaze quickly shifted from the cold floor to the cuarto's pale complexion. She already knew that he was going but she wanted to go as well.

"I would have requested for you to accompany me, but this is too dangerous."

"Do you ever think about me before yourself Ulquiorra?"

He was surprised at her quick comment.

"Don't you ever think that I can handle myself? I'm not a baby you know, I'm not meant to be babysat by you."

"I am constantly thinking about you Mayu. I am thinking ahead for your safety because I can not stand to lose you."

"Cause you along with the rest of this place will die if I do." Ulquiorra rested his hand on hers and faced her completely showing her his unemotional expressions.

"That is not the reason. Even if you did not hold the arrancar life, I would not be able to move forward without you here. I have become connected to you and this connection will never break."

Ulquiorra would never say something like that unless he meant it.

He lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers. He didn't demand entrance into her mouth and she neither gave it to him. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Please understand this situation. I know that you are not as fragile as I think you are but I can not risk any chances." He caressed her cheek and squeezed her hand lightly before parting.

"Be careful Ulquiorra. Come home."

"I will return tonight. Please wait for me."

---

* * *

chapter 7: Someone new has entered Las Noches and is in the care of Ulquiorra. Mayu has a little talk with Stark and Lilinette and Grimmjow barges in ! Grimmjow has an itch and Ulquiorra wants to go to bed ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait. I've been pre occupied with work (3-12 everyday !) and gettin ready to move out. I've prepared about 11 chapters for this fic and I do feel like ending it soon so I say about 20 chapters no more. The storyline will progress a lot more because there is a lot of future events I would like to cover in this particular fanfic.

I thank you readers for the support and constant reviews it means so much to me and it helps me continue to write. Constructive criticism from you guys help so feel free to give me some tips ! and as for princesswolfie, she has sent me an apology which I greatly appreciated. So thank you for that.

For the Mary Sue-ness in this story-sorry, I admit to not being a very strong character creater or a very strong writer in that aspect, and I realize that my OC has a lot of bad habits and personalities but I've tried my best to keep her out of that view.

I'm giving a warning; there's not much else I will do to change my OC so from this chapter on (and the chapters before) she will remain the way she was even if it is a little mary sue-ish so if you would like to dicontinue reading, that is fine by me, and if you continue to read, thank you so much and be aware that her mary sue personality can pop up again ! please forgive me ! thanks

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lilinette was once again listening to stories from Mayu. She went on about how hectic high school was, how friendships were so important, boys were so stupid, and exams were so annoying.

"It was worth it in the end though. I finished high school last year and I still miss it now."

"That's amazing! I wish we had things like that here. It sounds like a ton of fun."

Stark had his head pushed up in a pile of pillows watching the girls as they giggled about girl stuff. He smiled, happy that Lilinette had someone who shared the same interests as her. He always worried for the arrancar because she would constantly be made fun of by the other arrancars.

Lilinette stood up and gasped, "OH NO! CRAP! I FORGOT…OH CRAP!" She stormed out of the room leaving Mayu shocked.

"She's like that," said Stark, "She forgets to do things and then freaks out about it." Mayu looked over at the lazy espada who yawned tiredly.

"You must make her run your errands while you sleep, ne?"

"Course. That's what she's good for." He was lying. That wasn't the only reason he kept Lilinette by his side.

"So…" Mayu shifted next to Stark, close enough for him to hear her whisper, "Watsup with Halibel and Noitora?"

"If you haven't noticed, those two have been doing each other for awhile now."

"I know that. I just mean watsup with their sudden romantic stage. I thought they were just doing each other."

Stark shrugged, "People change, and so do arrancars."

"I didn't know those two were capable of filling in such a strong gap between them. It's amazing."

"Just as it is amazing that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have actual feelings and the fact that they have the same feelings for the same person when they're totally opposite people-" Stark was hit square in the face with a pillow.

"Don't you go there lazy ass."

"But its true right? I've known those two since they were born and not once have I seen Grimmjow do anything but bad mouth other people and break things. And Ulquiorra, I never believed he was capable of showing any affection at all. I swear to god Aizen made him emotionless."

"And made you what, the laziest son of a bitch to walk Hueco Mundo?"

"Maybe he did intend on that…" Mayu rolled her eyes.

Stark's eyes shifted to the doorway.

"Looks like your precious boys are back." He sat up and attempted to yell, "She's in here if you're looking for her Grimmjow."

A head of blue hair immediately popped into the doorway, a sneer crossing his thin lips.

"Wanna know somethin?" His eyes were locked with Mayu's as excitement grew within them.

"What?"

"Come here." She sighed and walked over.

"Whatever it is, you didn't have to-" Her eyes widen to its extent. Grimmjow was no longer missing his arm. It was back in place like nothing had ever happened to it before.

"Watchu think?" His smile grew wider as he flexed his arm flashing his biceps.

"How…how did you get it back?"

"The mission was to bring back a human girl with the ability to heal people or some shit like that I dunno. But I got this shit back."

She touched his arm, her thin fingers sliding across his cold diluted skin. She reached his hand and took it into hers, examining from the nails to the veins.

She smiled, "That's amazing. I'm so glad."

"I'm sexta again." He said proudly showing his teeth.

She smiled back at him, a real happy smile he hadn't seen on her face for awhile.

"Where's Ulquiorra?"

"Takin' care of some business for Aizen."

"I see. You all arrived okay?" He snorted.

"Everyone but that Luppi. I ripped right through his gut with my new arm and cero'd that shit of a body of his. Best feeling I've felt."

"That's disgusting." He smirked at her disgusted face and grabbed onto her hand.

"Ulquiorra ain't gonna be done for some time. Let's do what we used to."

Mayu nodded and the both of them rushed down the hall.

Grimmjow didn't like being on the roof, but he knew that Mayu liked it. The silent Hueco Mundo sky annoyed him and the distance of the dessert gave him shivers. He avoided going up there whenever he could.

Mayu loved the silence the roof allowed her. The never changing sky made her feel calm, the nonexistent breeze was comforting and the sand surrounding the castle made her feel secure. She would relax there whenever she could, but Ulquiorra was never up for it.

"Like old times huh?" Mayu sprinted to her favourite spot, an area between two broken white pillars. Grimmjow calmly walked to her like he did every other time. His absent heart could feel a rush of pain each time he gazed at the girl. He didn't know what the feeling was and shrugged it off as if it was nothing at all. But he found himself in the same position again when he would look at her.

The itch was killing him.

"That is fucken it!"

Mayu looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"…what?" He said nothing and slammed his back against the cold stone wall and slid down next to her.

"Nuttin." She blinked a couple of times before forgetting about it.

"What's Ulquiorra doing anyways?"

"Probably getting that woman to where she needs to be." Mayu's head sharply turned over to Grimmjow who had the same old pissed off expression.

"Woman? What woman?"

"That chick that healed my arm."

"ohh…okay."

"What? You afraid someone's gonna take a way your toy?" Grimmjow sneered, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

"What are you talking about, of course not!" She blushed just a little bit, but it was enough to send Grimmjow in a laughing frenzy.

Mayu was furious with Grimmjow's child like stupidity. She stood up with her hands on her hip and shifted her body in front of him. He looked up at her still laughing. She kicked him hard in the crotch.

Grimmjow's eye balls felt as though they just fell out of their socket. He gasped and automatically cupped his privates in pain. He fell over to the side.

She was satisfied and sat back down.

He sat back up as if nothing had happened but she could note the pain in his face. He grinded his teeth together and kept his fist away from her.

"Yer fucken dead." He grabbed onto the front of her top and dragged her up the wall so that her face lined up with his. To him, she was as light as a feather and one hand was enough to keep her stable.

She pouted her lips and gave him the puppy eyes. They stared at each other for some time before he finally let her go making her land with a hard thud on the ground.

It was that easy for her to stop Grimmjow.

Again, he sat down with her. Mayu rubbed her bottom from the pain. She felt a hand crawling over her shoulders and pulling her in. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and dragged her near his body.

"If that bastard ever left ya for someone else, I'd beat his fucken rank outta him. And I won't let ya cry over him or miss him. I'll be here, I ain't goin no where." Her cheek was on his shoulder now and she struggled to angle her head upward to look at him. He avoided looking at her; instead he kept his gaze on the endless desert.

He meant what he said. It took a bit of stuttering for it to come out but the important thing was that he said it.

"Gomen ne…"

His eyes narrowed down to hers.

"I don't deserve to be cared about by someone like you. I don't even realize how you feel and I only care about myself. You shouldn't have to put yourself on the line for someone as greedy as me."

Grimmjow wasn't into all this sympathy shit.

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout? I'm doin it cause I wanna, it's my decision not yours, dumb shit."

---

Ulquiorra had finished making the preparations for Orihime. He had set up the location of her cell to make sure that he could reach it easily from his own quarters. Her Las Noches uniform was tailored perfectly by one of the arrancars.

He left the human girl wide eyed in her new plain white walled room.

The door clicked as he closed it. His mission was done for the day and he felt as though he needed a rest. Instead of heading for his own room, he headed for Mayu's.

She had already been sitting in there, looking over at nothing on the wall.

A simple knock at her door, then it creaked open.

"Welcome back." She said to him with a smile. Mayu walked toward him and flung her arms around him. She reached for his lips and gave him a quick peck, "I missed you." She said with an innocent pout.

Ulquiorra rested his hands on her hips, his eyes continually staring into hers.

"I'm tired." It was the first time Mayu had heard Ulquiorra admit to being tired. He never said such a thing before. She knew that he must have overworked himself.

Mayu took Ulquiorra's hand into hers and walked him to the bed. He sat on it as she gave him a change of clothes. She already had her sparkling white night gown on.

There were only certain times when Ulquiorra would sleep in her room; when he had the feeling that Grimmjow's reiatsu was lurking around his quarters, when they would have sex, when Mayu was depressed or needed him, and when he simply needed her himself.

And this was one of those times when he needed her.

It wasn't that he didn't like sleeping with her; it was just that every morning that he would walk out, there would be arrancar's sneering at him and Noitora would be the first to throw in his dirty thoughts about what had happened.

It made him want to kill them and he was forbid to do so unless they posed a threat to La Noches and not on his personal issues.

Ulquiorra pulled his body in the blanket and laid there motionless with Mayu in his arms. She had her head rested on his chest and her arm over his body.

He usually waited for the girl to fall asleep, but this time, he was the first to go.

* * *

chapter 8: Mayu begins her friendship with Inoue-san, Grimmjow drinks a tad too much, and the rescue mission begins.

Im moving off to university in 5 days so my stories may be put on hiatus but I will do my best to update !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Inoue Orihime, you want me to talk to her?"

"Yes. I would like you to become friends with her. She needs company and her own kind of species will help her go through this time."

Aizen sipped his tea gracefully. Mayu was in his lounge with him. He gestured her to drink her own tea that an arrancar poured for her. He set his cup down on its mat and brushed his hair from his face.

"I have shown her the location of the hougyoku. To her assumption, she must believe it is what is running my army. The hougyoku is only the builder of my arrancars but you, Niiya Mayu, are the life of my living arrancars. If you become friends with this human, your life will be valuable to her and she will protect you."

"I see." So many things complicated her but she couldn't do anything but accept it.

"But, I can not have that girl or any shinigami of sorts know of your true identity."

---

Mayu stood outside of Orihime's room. She stood behind Ulquiorra.

"Remember to follow what Aizen had told you." He said before opening it. Mayu nodded and walked in. Ulquiorra didn't bother to go in this time but let the girls be.

The orange hair girl that stood far in the distance was the same height as Mayu, although the size of her bust was much larger.

"Who are you?" She asked in a low tone.

"Niiya Mayu. I'm… not an arrancar, I'm a human." Mayu walked closer to her, but Orihime shifted away, "Please. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm as confused as you are about what is going on here."

Orihime listened to the girl. Her complexion was pale and she looked awfully weak.

"I was brought here and am confined to a room like your own." Mayu tried her best to look depressed and afraid, "But they said they would allow me to communicate with you who's also human so that I can keep my sanity."

"Why do they want you?"

"I was never told. Why are you here?"

Orihime glanced at Mayu and then looked back at her feet.

"They wish for me to betray my friends. If I didn't oblige, Ulquiorra said he would kill everyone I know." Mayu blinked a couple of times before she realized what Orihime had just said.

"Ulquiorra said that?"

Orihime nodded and cried silently, her face buried in her hands.

_How dare he say that._

"I'm sorry…"

Orihime forced a smile on her face and laughed, she shook her head, "It's not your fault Mayu san, you're just as innocent as I am and when Ichigo comes, I'll tell him to save you too."

"Ichigo?"

Orihime nodded and her bubbly personality emerged.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, he's my friend. He's a shinigami… I would like for him to be more than just a friend…him Rukia, Ishida, and Chad will come I know it! I won't ever do anything to harm my friends. "

Kurosaki Ichigo. The name rung in Mayu's head.

_I went out to kill Kurosaki Ichigo in the material world._

It was the guy that Grimmjow wanted dead.

"Mayu san, do you know what a shinigami is?"

She shook her head. Orihime began to explain. She used all of her fingers to assist in her examples.

Orihime laughed a lot with Mayu. She was a normal fifteen year old girl who got caught up in a mess. Mayu pitied her, she was kidnapped and brought to this place and locked up in this room. If Mayu knew any better, she would have opened up the door and let Orihime go.

But she couldn't.

Orihime smiled.

"We'll both get outta here okay?"

Mayu smiled back.

"Okay."

There was a tap on the door that echoed through the room. Ulquiorra appeared.

"Mayu." She stood up.

"I have to return to me cell Orihime. It was nice meeting you." She bowed down.

"You too." Said Orihime in depression.

As soon as they were out of the room, Mayu sighed loudly.

"That poor girl," she said as she walked on with Ulquiorra, "she's had such a horrible life, all she cares about is the lives of her friends."

Ulquiorra said nothing.

"Oh! I was meaning to ask you, you said to her that if she didn't come here, you'd kill her friends?!"

Ulquiorra knew that this would happen and that's why he disagreed against Aizen to let Mayu be with Orihime. He would be nagged at now for the rest of the day about how less of a gentleman he was and how rude and cruel his tone can be and all that other stuff Mayu liked to nag about.

"How could you say that to her poor soul? Do you know how many things she's been through? I can not believe you had the guts to say it! Hey don't ignore me Ulquiorra Shiffer, you are the worst of the worst, you incompetent, disrespectful, nasty-" She was cut off by his lips plainly on hers. He had his fingers holding her chin up as he kissed the girl to shut her up. When he broke away she blushed. His cold fingers went over hers and he held it tightly, walking down the empty hallway with her dragging behind him, clearly satisfied.

---

Grimmjow was in no mood of getting out of bed. There was no way to tell if it was night or day but he didn't give a shit. He wanted sleep and that was all. His head was a spinning mess.

_Shouldn't have gone with those stupid shit fuckers yesterday._

Stark and Noitora had been drinking last night and Grimmjow thought he'd join in the fun and do the same. The three of them were suffering for it now. The only thing he could remember was laughing his ass off at nothing and puking on everything. It had been a long time since Grimmjow had a drink, and yesterday he had one too many.

He needed to piss real bad.

Grimmjow rolled the sheet around him, from his toes to the top of his head. His eyes were dull and puffy and his hair was messy and all over the place. He stood up and sluggishly made his way to the toilet.

After he was done, he jumped back onto his bed and curled into a ball at the edge, groaning in pain. His head felt like it was ten times heavier with ten woodpeckers pecking at his cranium.

Stark slept through the whole incident. That's what he did every time, just slept off his hang over. Lilinette occasionally went in to check on him but other than that, she was free from him for the day.

Noitora snored loudly on Halibel's bed. She wasn't there, and if she was, he would get a beating.

It seemed like Grimmjow had it the worst.

---

Mayu and Orihime spent a ton of time together. Orihime was disallowed to go anywhere so it was Mayu who would come visit her. They swapped stories about their past before their life changed. Orihime was a happy girl, she loved everything she had tried her best to enjoy every moment and smile every second. But day by day, Mayu could see her spirit dying and the love she once had for everything was fading.

She talked a lot about Ichigo. How he's everyone's savour, the hero.

"Mayu san, can I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Umm… I know it's odd what I'm thinking and all but…don't think I'm too weird okay? It's just, every time Ulquiorra comes and gets you…I've noticed that he always ushers you out with one hand on your waist."

It was one of Ulquiorra's habits to always have a hold of Mayu.

"Do you think, maybe he likes you or something? I know he's a hollow and all but I really think he does."

Mayu blushed.

"Listen Orihime…"

There was a sudden reiatsu rush that flowed through out both of their bodies. None of it was familiar to Mayu but Orihime jumped up.

"I…Ichigo?"

_Ichigo?_

The door slammed open.

"Come." Mayu ran out, as it was the first time she saw worry on Ulquiorra's face.

"I need you to return to your room immediately. I can not have you in any sort of danger." Ulquiorra was too worried that he didn't shut the door behind him. Orihime tightened her ears to listen.

"What's going on?"

"Please Mayu, listen to me. I will not be able to follow my orders knowing that you are not safely in my quarters. I need you to wait for me. Do not allow anyone to enter, not even Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow? What? Why not, what did he do?"

Ulquiorra's eyes darted over to Orihime but quickly back at Mayu. He shut Orihime's door, secluding her from the rest of them.

"Nothing yet." He said, "But I'm afraid he may begin to go on a prowl for the enemy and I can not have him near you when his excitement for blood and death reach its peak."

He brought her back to her room and calmly walked out of her sight.

There was only one reason why Ulquiorra showed worry on his face. The reiatsu he felt did not even tingle his skin in the least but he knew that it was strong against Mayu's weak body. He was worried that the Orihime human would be able to get Mayu to return back to the material world.

He did not fear the enemy, not even the slightest bit, for he knew he could crush them like flies.

Mayu's bedroom door slammed open immediately just minutes after Ulquiorra had left.

"YO! That Ichigo kid is here, I'm gonna break him in pieces." Grimmjow kicked the rest of the door open with his feet and then slammed it shut with his feet.

He gritted his teeth at Mayu.

"Then why are you here?"

"Ulquiorra's gonna deal with the little bitch. Actually, Ulquiorra's gone to Aizen to suck some cock first and wait till that shinigami boy deals with the other arrancars. Then he's gonna go after em'." He sat on her chair and kicked his feet up on her desk.

He was reaching the excitement stage Ulquiorra was talking about.

"You're not scared that Ulquiorra will kill him?"

"Nahh that's what we got that other chick for. I'll make her heal him right the fuck up!"

"You're one nasty kid Grimmjow." Mayu proceeded to fold her bed sheet. He stood up behind her. She could feel Grimmjow's breath hot on her neck.

"Eh? You think I'm nasty? You haven't seen me nasty." He took a firm hold of her hips making her gasp and drop the sheet.

"What are you-" He pulled her hips toward him and pushed it right up against his pelvic region.

"The thought of going to fuck someone up till they're dead turns me on ya know." He licked the back of her neck. His hollow mask brushed against her skin making her shudder from its coldness.

"Stop Grimmjow…" Although her lips were saying it, her body wasn't complying. His hands were rough but he touched each part of her body with care. His hands moved from her hips to her chest and into her top. She couldn't find the strength to stop him. With his other hand, Grimmjow gripped on the front of her top tightly but her hand went on top of his.

"Don't… If you rip my top off then he'll know." Grimmjow's grin widened.

"So, ya learnt to accept it eh? I'll give ya the best fucken time, better than any fuck Uqluiorra could give ya."

Mayu's eyes shot up as she realized what she was about to do.

She was about to deceive Ulquiorra.

Mayu ripped away from Grimmjow and he looked over at her confused.

She was baffled and her mind was disoriented. She slapped Grimmjow across the face (the second time now).

"I can't believe you Grimmjow. You said you never would. Get out." She pointed at the door, her eyes beginning to water.

"Mayu…" He walked to her, his eyebrow raised high.

"GET OUT!" She screamed backing away. She was full of tears now and could only see his figure storming out.

She fell to the floor and cried. Cried about how naïve she could be.

* * *

I know I know I know...this is one of my worse chapters...I wrote this chapter a while back, ch8-10 i wrote around summertime ? soo uhh that was when i was in a cheesy stupid stage... it might not be that great but I promise you it will get a lot better ! give it a few more chapters, it definitely is reaching a critical point. 

so yes ch 9: Is Grimmjow havign second thoughts about what he just did? Or does he believe that Mayu is just being a little wuss? Ulquiorra returns to feel the reiatsu of another arrancar around his women, how will he react? What will be his words?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sorry for the delay ! Let me tell you that this chapter to me personally is very emotional and this is where it begins to branch out of the main storyline of Bleach. By the end of this chapter, the story takes a new toll (kind of... lol) and the actual plot develops by chapter 10 (but you probably won't find that out until chapter 11-12 :p ).

So I'd like to thank all the readers who reviewed and faved my fanfic. I really appreciate it and your comments make my day, everytime I read one it puts a smile on my face and makes me feel as if I had accomplished something important in life so I'd like to say thank you and I love you all ! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to privately message you guys my thanks but I will do that when I can!

Thanks again and I hope you don't hate me too much after this !

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Grimmjow cero'd through the body of any passing arrancar. He cursed out loud, slamming his fist against the white walls. His eyebrows were furrowed near his eyes, making him look meaner and angrier than he already was. It was the second time Mayu had taken her hand to his face, but this second time was out of pure hatred (or as he thought).

He had gone too far.

Mayu wasn't like any other female he had been attracted to before. She refused every offer and invitation he had sent her. If it was any other girl, they would be all over him and begging to screw him day and night. She chose Ulquiorra over him and that's what pissed him off the most.

Ulquiorra could sense Grimmjow as he made his way back to his quarters. As he sharply turned the corner, Grimmjow brushed right by him but walked on as if nothing happened. Ulquiorra stopped for a second, turned his head slightly to see the glimpse of the sexta's blue hair and shifted his eyes back in front of him. There would only be one reason to why he would be lurking around Ulquiorra's quarters. Mayu.

Ulquiorra continued to walk calmly but he could feel rage arising within him. He never felt rage before or never tried to. He tried to keep consistency with his emotions but failed to do so once he had met the human girl.

His pale hand reached for her door knob but he hesitated for a minute. His hand stopped in motion for exactly 60 seconds before he realized it. He turned it…it clicked… he walked in.

Mayu sat on the floor, her head tucked between her legs and her back against the bed. She looked up as Ulquiorra walked in. Her eyes puffed bright red and her running make up made it clear that she had been in tears for some time.

"Ul…Ulquiorra." He stood at the door with his hands in his pockets. Mayu stood up but made no movement toward him. Just looking at him, she knew that he knew.

"Grimmjow was here?" Mayu looked to the floor, unable to face his flaring green eyes.

Each step he took toward her, her heart would beat faster until his chest was almost against hers.

"I'm sorry…" her eyes began to flood with salty tears again and it ran down her face and dripped to the floor.

"I simply asked of you to keep Grimmjow out of this room and you did not abide by it."

Mayu leaned forward until her forehead pressed against his chest. She cried softly and apologized again, incapable of finding any other word to ease her pain.

Ulquiorra stroked the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her dark strands. He was disappointed, but he did not know how to show it. Her arms went around him and tightened on his back and she cried louder.

They stayed like that for awhile.

Mayu tilted her head upward to look at the Cuarto. She could see the sadness in his eyes that he tried so hard to hide.

She moved her fingers along his tear line, feeling his cold pale skin. She felt horrible. Her guilt ran right through her veins. She hadn't done anything wrong with Grimmjow but it was the fact that she was _going_ to.

"I'm so sorry Ulquiorra…I'm really-"

"You disregarded my trust, Mayu. I believed that you would obey my orders." He let his arms slide away from her and stepped back. The girl stood there saying nothing.

"I merely advised you to keep your chambers vacant from anyone else but yourself and I."

"I know but…I just…sometimes I just need a friend…I know it was wrong of me especially when something's going around in Las Noches but….you're always gone so suddenly and…" she began to whisper in such a small tone that Ulquiorra had to strain his ear to hear, "Grimmjow fills that void."

"What is it that Grimmjow fills?" Ulquiorra's voice almost cracked as he tried to keep his bitterness to himself. The espada slid his hands in his pocket, "Your desire for additional _lust_?"

Mayu's eyes widened, "What…? Ulquiorra no, never! I would certainly not-"

"It seems as though there is a spot in your heart I am incapable of reaching where Grimmjow has already left his mark."

"You think I'm sleeping with him? How could you think such a thing…think of me in such a way! I would by no means hurt you; I would never try anything that would put our relationship on the line. Never."

Ulquiorra shifted for the doorknob. She reached out for his hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Please Ulquiorra. I have never been with anyone but you and I never will be." His hand pulled away and he twisted the knob.

He glanced at her, his green eyes meeting her dark purple ones. He reached out to caress her cheek with his finger.

"I love you. Remember that, Mayu." He shut the door behind him leaving the girl to contemplate on his words.

---

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably as he watched Ichigo pass each hallway unharmed. He was about ready to pounce on the shinigami when Ulquiorra appeared at the top of a flight of stairs that descended deep into the underground where the shinigami stood.

There was a lot more dialogue in the confrontation than Grimmjow had hoped for. Ulquiorra was too patient with the boy, he thought. He watched as the two began their battle, which would leave one lifeless.

Grimmjow left to find Orihime just in case his prey would be killed by the cuarto.

At this point, Orihime had escaped her white cell prison. She ran through the narrow halls, panting as she could feel Ichigo's reiatsu diminish. It became so faint that she was unable to sense its set direction. She wandered through every corridor, turning on every intersection.

This was the second time Mayu had heard footsteps rapidly moving pass her door. She peered out.

"Orihime?"Orihime turned around, her face flushed from the loss of oxygen in her body.

"Mayu san?" Orihime ran toward Mayu and grabbed her hand, "Ichigo…he's, he's in danger. We have to look for him and leave this place."

Orihime had no clue where she was going; she was just running as far as she could go.

Mayu felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu surge and then fall. She turned around, staring down the hall.

"This way." Mayu lead the way this time, dragging Orihime with her, "Ulquiorra…" she whispered. Orihime could see that Mayu was just as concerned as she was. Mayu's direction was not as weak as Orhime's. She had lived at Las Noches for months and by now could tell her way through each section of the castle.

They reached a flight of stairs. Mayu squinted. Two bodies laid motionless, one at each end of the room. Both were covered in bright red blood clinging onto their life. The walls of the room had fallen in, pillars and columns destroyed, and the ground cracked.

Each of the girls descended the stairs, running in their own directions, in each end of the room.

"Kurosaki kun!" Orihime ran toward the orange hair boy, her hands flung out to heal him.

Mayu had reached the espada. She could see his pale skin turn a light grey as the blood loss was too much for him. This was the weakest state she had ever witnessed him in. She lifted his body to rest against her.

"Ulquiorra…" blood trickled down his dark lips, looking almost as bright as the sun against his complexion. His hollow mask had cracked and was no longer attached to him. It was scattered through the room. The "4" tattooed on his chest was visible through his ripped top but it oozed out blood, running down his side and now onto Mayu's clothes.

She touched his face. He put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Shh…" She told him. Tears leaked through her eyes and streamed down her face and onto his, "You'll be okay I promise." She smiled, as bright and warm as she could. Ulquiorra blinked weakly gazing at the beautiful girl he was going to leave behind.

Orihime turned her head looking over for Mayu. She saw the girl curled down by the espada with him in her arms. It was as Orihime had predicted…she had loved him.

"Mayu! I can heal him, keep him alive and I'll be able to restore him to a healthy state!" She tried to heal Ichigo as fast as she could but his wounds were too deep and it would take her a half an hour or so to do it.

It wasn't fast enough for Ulquiorra.

"Even now I am unable to bring you your wish of going to the material world." Mayu laughed lightly, looking down at her lover.

"You're still talking about that? I have you and that's all that matters, ne?" Ulquiorra struggled to keep his breathing strong. He knew that he could not grasp it for long.

"I want you to be happy, even if that means being with Grimmjow."

"I am happy, with you." Mayu's force smile began to crumble; she could feel her lips shaking.

"When I am gone, I want you to continue to be happy…"

"Hey you, chick!" Grimmjow walked down the stairs pointing at Orihime, "I was lookin for ya, how'd ya manage to get loose? Eh? You're healing him, good." Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra, "Mayu?" He walked to the girl and realized that his "brother's" reiatsu was fading, dramatically.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mayu denied feeling his spirit power declining around her. Her lips were quivering and her hand was shaking, "You're not going to leave me Ulquiorra…you won't!"

Ulquiorra fought with his facial expressions, trying his best to give her a smile, but he failed. He lifted his head, feeling the pain run down his body. He pressed his lips against the girls, closing his eyes to savour the last moment he would share with her.

"I love you…" He said as they broke away, "I'm sorry. My jealousy has caused a part of you to fracture. The heart I believed I never had will always belong to you and that will never change. You stole it when you arrived at Hueco Mundo and I have no intention in gaining it back. It is at ease if it is with you. I will never leave your side. Remember that, Mayu." Ulquiorra's head fell back into her arms. She held him tightly against her chest.

Ulquiorra's reiatsu dissolved.

And it did not return…ever.

Grimmjow tugged at Mayu but she refused to let Ulquiorra go.

"Mayu…" he bent down, "He's gone." Her face was buried on Ulquiorra's chest. She wept loudly. Orihime ran over but it was already too late.

"I'm so sorry Mayu san…" Orihime cried.

Ichigo looked up from his fallen position to see his opponent dead. He had overheard Ulquiorra speaking to his companion. He had destroyed a relationship and broken two hearts.

"C'mon Mayu." Grimmjow dragged her up forcing her to let go of Ulquiorra's body. He tightened his grip around the girl trying his best to comfort her. She cried on his shoulders, her tears running down his chest.

Orihime attempted to heal Ulquiorra but failed to. She walked back to Ichigo to help him up.

"What's-"

"He loved her Kurosaki kun…Ulquiorra was capable of loving and he loved her so much. Mayu san loved him just as much. He had a heart."

Grimmjow was not concerned of his enemy standing behind him. He was only worried about Mayu and keeping her comforted. He didn't want to see her cry, cry with so much pain and passion. It might have hurt his non-existent heart more than it did hers.

"I'm here Mayu…I'm here." He whispered gently in her ear, holding her even tighter to him as if she would blow away if he didn't.

Mayu's head was spinning. Ulquiorra's limp body replayed over in her mind. She couldn't sense herself cry or scream or doing anything. Her vision was darkened.

Mayu fainted in Grimmjow's arms. The situation had shocked her to such an extent. He picked her up bridal style and carried her passed Ichigo and Orihime. He didn't look at either of them, not even once. He walked up the stony steps and disappeared.

"Who was that Inoue?"

"Niiya Mayu. She told me that Aizen sama had kidnapped her and brought her here but I think there's more to it than just that…" Orihime took Ichigo's hand and the both of them fled from Las Noches and out of Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow laid Mayu's body on his bed, pulling his sheet over the girl. He clenched his fist as he thought of the shinigami. His teeth grinded together and he was about ready to go search for the boy.

"Grimmjow, Aizen is holding a meeting in five." A little arrancar appeared by the door and then ran off.

---

"Ahh, so this is what is left of my children. Nino is dead, Octava is dead…Cuarto is dead."

"What? Ulquiorra?" Stark sat up from his slouching position. He very well knew that Ulquiorra was dead.

Aizen calmly sipped on his tea.

"He would not have if his mind was clear of any trouble he was experiencing. Ulquiorra was too busy worrying about his own affairs and therefore was not ready for a battle. I did not create the espada for any other reason than to fight and win." Aizens eyes narrowed, "You were not created to fall in love." He shifted his eyes from Noitora to Halibel.

Even though Aizen had said that it would be a good atmosphere for his kingdom if there was love, he contradicted himself.

"Ulquiorra has mistaken my creation of him and has regrettably loss his life for it. It is his fault for falling into a step that is hard to come out of. I suggest all of you to clear your mind of anyone but yourself. There is no need for love, or any stupidity in our world."

They all half nodded their heads before dispersing in their own directions.

* * *

I know its harsh what I did to Ulquiorra (he's my favourite character and I hate to see him go!) but it's relevant to the plot so it had to happen...sacrifices must be made. im sorry to ulqmayu fans and ulquiorra fans in general ! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mayu woke up, still dazed about the events that occurred the day before. She sat up to see Grimmjow sitting at the edge of what looked like his bed. She was lying in his bed. He turned at her movement and crawled toward the girl, chugging a glass of water down her throat.

She choked as the rush of freezing water ran down her dry throat. She pushed his arm away but he refused to let her free from the cup until the last drop came out.

"There ya go. Them med arrancars told me to do that." He left the cup on the side table and sat in front of her, "how ya feel?" He asked, looking as calm as he could (which looked like he was hella pissed off).

"I've got a headache…" She massaged her temple with her fingers. The images of the day before had cleared from her mind but she could still remember what happened. She looked up at Grimmjow who stared at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nuttin'." Grimmjow broke from her sight and looked down at his lap.

"Where's his body?" Mayu looked at Grimmjow but could only see the top of his head where his blue hair rested, "…Grimmjow."

Grimmjow raised his head up and gazed at the girl again, "Disposed of. They always dispose the dead bodies. His carcass was probably eaten by a Gillian or Adjucha since his reiatsu's so strong." Mayu's eyes fell. He was gone…really gone from her. The tears began to roll again, on each side of her cheeks.

"He said he wants me to be happy…with you." Grimmjow's eyebrow rose. He didn't quite understand, "despite the fact that he hated your guts so much."

Grimmjow's eyes widen. They never widened this way before. He remembered Ulquiorra saying something like that but he never knew that it was gestured toward him. It pissed him off how Ulquiorra tried to be the 'loving hero' even when he was dying.

"That bastard." Grimmjow grinded his teeth. His stubborn attitude disallowed him the ability to see that he was able to love Mayu properly.

She didn't hear him.

"Do you think Grimmjow, that if I ask Aizen sama to go to the material world for a little bit that he would let me?"

Grimmjow shrugged itching his nose, "No clue. Maybe, maybe not."

"Yeah that really helps dumb shit." She said giving him a slight push. She smiled a little, just a small smirk, "Even though he thought that I didn't care for him, I loved him so much." She rested her back against the white wall, "He meant so much to me and he _did_ have my heart, and he _does_, always…he'll always have a piece of it."

Grimmjow blinked, "I know." He said, his voice sounding rough, the way it always did.

"I need to clear my head. I need to get away from here for a while."

"Where u gonna go then?" Mayu's eyes rolled around while she thought about it.

"Well, I can't go home. How about…Orihime's?" Grimmjow's eyebrow rose.

"Ya wanna stay with her? Aizen wants the chick back so if ya go there it'll have to be to infiltrate the place or something like that." Mayu pouted.

"I don't want to put her in danger again. She's gone through enough as it is."

There was a moment of silence. They sat staring at each other.

"I'm sorry."

Grimmjow snorted, "Why ya always sayin that? There ain't nuttin to be sorry bout." He took the girls hand and dragged her up, "C'mon, ya need a walk." She nodded her head and trailed behind him with her hand linked to his.

"Yer fucken stupid ya know? You ain't supposed to leave your room when the shinigami were here." He sneered at her.

"What would you do if the reiatsu of a loved one was disappearing? I wasn't ready to just sit there and see nothing of it."

Grimmjow continued to drag the girl down the hallway but not with pressure. He took his time, slowly walking along at the weak girls pace. She was half his size, maybe smaller. The naturally bracing colour of her skin faded severely since her entrance to Hueco Mundo. It became an almost pale colour and reflected poorly with her purple hinted eyes.

Grimmjow felt her becoming weaker as each day went by, not just because of the lack of healthy human food that was vital to her, but also because of the distance she was from regular efficient human spirit power. At times, her body responded to the effects of the arrancar life with pain and agony. Sometimes she felt it was too much to handle, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Mayu could only curl down and cry in her bed and only Ulquiorra could make her feel better. This option was now absent. She would still curl in her sheets and cry but the cold fingers of the cuarto would not be stroking lightly on her skin, his dark lips would not press against her body, his whispers would not accompany her ears, and his soft spoken emerald eyes would not love her again.

It wasn't physical pain that the arrancar life caused her. It was emotional and mental distraught she would suffer. She would feel the hatred, loneliness, animosity, and anger of hollows, their hunger and need for souls, and their thirst for killing… she carried their burden.

"Mayu?" Stark lazily looked as she passed his room. Mayu stopped at the sound of her name and turned around. She peered into the room. She let go of Grimmjow's hand and walked over to Stark. He reached his arms out to her and she hugged him gently, resting her cheek on his chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said in her ear, "Lilinette too."

"Thank you Stark." They broke apart and Mayu smiled warmly, forcing her emotions to be suppressed within her.

"We'll be here for you when you need us, both me and Lilinette, got it?" She nodded her head and giggled.

He smirked at the girl. He knew the suffering she was going through; after all, he was the highest ranking espada in Aizens army. There was nothing that could surpass his eyes. He patted her on the head.

Grimmjow stood by the door frame, his arms crossed and eyes focused on Mayu. He watched the two as they talked and laughed. He rolled his eyes and kicked the wall.

"Let's go!" He roared at her. Mayu eyed angrily at his impatience and then moved her eyes back to Stark.

"Grimmjow's being a little baby so I should probably go now."

"What the fuck did ya just-" Mayu quickly waved good bye to Stark and gripped onto Grimmjow's hakama, dragging him with her. Her head was still whirling around as if she had been spinning on a tire swing for days. Mayu struggled to keep her balance but soon fumbled over her own feet. Grimmjow caught her by the waist before she fell.

"Shit." Her eyelids tightened together and she tugged on her hair. The mounted pain crawled up her skin and closed itself around her pores. It slid into her veins smoothly and reached contact with her brain, echoing screams into her ear drums. Her head pounded with cries and the sight of scarlet blood covered her vision.

Grimmjow watched as the girl fought with herself to keep her sanity. His hand was still tightly wrapped around her waist. She attempted to pry free from him but he held on even tighter. He pulled her securely against his body and turned her around to face him. Her eyes were kept shut but tears flowed down her flustered cheeks.

It was the effect of the arrancar life.

"_I'm here Mayu…It'll be over, I'm here." He pushed himself against her fallen body. His long thin fingers tangled in her dark shaded hair and he kissed her forehead gently. She could feel her body calming as her red vision began to disappear. She could hear the tender beating of his heart against her. The sound of such life made her feel peaceful and sedate. And it was over. _

Grimmjow was uncertain of what to do; he had never been with her when this happened. He only knew to keep her from fidgeting and hurting herself.

Mayu was sweating viciously, her teeth ripped through her bottom lip causing her blood to leak heavily. Her nails dug into Grimmjow's skin but he didn't move. She cried out Ulquiorra's name and begged him to help her.

"Mayu, it's Grimmjow…I'm here now. _I'm_ here." Her body shook violently. She regained consciousness and groaned in immense pain.

"It happened again, didn't it?" She asked Grimmjow. Her body was limp but was supported by his. She could not yet freely move her muscles.

"If yer talkin bout that shit Aizen stuck in ya then ya, it happened again." Grimmjow was sweating. He didn't realize how much sweat he had fabricated through her paroxysm. It was such a violent and severe outburst that it scared the sexta shitless.

He pulled the girl tight to him, "Fucken scared me. Don't fucken start on that shit again." His teal hair rubbed against her neck.

Mayu snickered at him, "It's not like I choose when it happens, you know. I don't even know it's happening when it happens."

Her muscles began to voluntarily move at her commands again. She attempted to walk with support from Grimmjow's hand. She staggered back and forth before finally fully regaining her movements.

"Thanks." She said to him and slipped her hands away. She inhaled heavily and then exhaled. She flung her hands onto her hips and swayed it.

"Alright, where were we going?"

--

Halibel gazed at her figure in her body mirror. Her caramel skin complemented her curvy shape and reflected beautifully against her white arrancar uniform. Her blonde strands rolled neatly down the side of her face. Her entire face was only revealed when she was in her own chambers…or in Noitora's.

A thin long arm climbed up her hips and rested on her shoulders, massaging it ever so gently. Noitora grinned at her, staring at the Segundo female espada. He himself was just one rank below her and the difference in their strength and dominance was shown attentively both in battle and in bed.

"Aizen sama has forbid our relationship Noitora. This will be the last time you and I are accompanied together in this chamber of yours." Noitora snickered at her and moved his thin lips on her neck.

"Unless we sneak behind his back." Noitora moved his hands down her arms and attempted to slide them up her half revealing top.

She stopped his motion by gripping his wrist.

"This is the end." She slid away from the lanky espada and drifted gracefully out of his room.

--

Orihime prepared the best of her meals for her guest. She made her favourite red bean paste and butter on sweet potatoes, accompanied with greenish/yellow liquid beverages. She was beaming, absolutely delighted while placing her meals on the small table in her home.

Ichigo sat there, sulking in her glee and setting a dark tone in the atmosphere.

"It's so sudden of you to visit Kurosaki kun! I'm so glad!" She sat across him, ready to dig into her food. She pouted and looked over at the depressed orange hair boy, "What's wrong, Kurosaki kun?" He looked at her, his eyes overflowing with immense guilt.

"Am…am I causing the pain of another human?" Orihime didn't quite understand him, "You said she loved him. That means,I took the person she most loved away from her…does that make me a monster, just like the rest of them who kill in order to mount pain on their victims loved ones?"

"Kurosaki kun…" Orihime reached over for Ichigo's hand, pulling it into her soft ones, "You didn't know Kurosaki kun… you just knew that he was threatening your friends and that's why you did it." Ichigo let his gaze fall out of hers. He stared down at his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"I don't even know her but…I'm causing her so much pain…" If Ichigo was not so strong, he may have just bursted out into tears.

Orihime's own vision blurred from the stinging of her tears.

--

A rush of dead silence lingered through the cuarto's quarters. It jabbed its way through walls and squeezed through creaks. Its negativity fogged up the atmosphere, filling it with bitterness and grief.

He had insisted her to stay in his room instead of having to dwell in the loneliness of her empty quarters. She smiled brightly turning her door knob.

"I'm fine Grimmjow."

He glared at her, hands in pocket and head held high.

"Yer missin out on an offer." He grinned at her, his smile widening across his face. She laughed softly and smiled tenderly at him.

"Thank you for worrying but I'll be OK." She waved him away and closed her door.

Grimmjow stood staring at the blank white door frame for sometime. He pressed his back on the opposite wall and slid down until he reached the stone cold floor. His instincts told him not to leave her alone in the cuarto's quarters. He knew that that night, she would cry.

Mayu made straight for her bed. She stepped onto it and crossed her legs. Her hands were tangled together on her lap as she stared upwards at the little barred up window that sat up high on the white walls. The moon shone brightly, its beauty reflected into the room casting dark shadows in the corners but vivid light on the bed.

She could lie that she was okay and pretend like she had moved on, but as soon as she disappeared from the world around her, she realized just how much torment her heart was suffering, how much misery her mind was forced to absorb, and how much sanity she had lost.

She fell to the side, plunging gently onto her pillow. She began to hum to herself and then sang, her voice cracking from the tears that fell silently on the side of her face.

… _And if anyone asks me everything is ok_

_I'm laughing cause no one, knows the joke is on me_

_cuz i'm dying inside with my pride…_

_And a smile on my face…_

_on my face… _

Mayu dug her face into her white silky sheets, damping them with her tears. She could hear her own cries echoing threw her hollow room. She curled her body, trying to comfort herself.

_The pain runs deep; lord knows its killing me…_

She tried to continue but her tone broke and she could no longer sing another line.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hueco Mundo produced no sort of daylight and remained a dark folded sky through out each passing day. The only obvious figure that told of night approaching was the gleaming moonlight. When it had set below visible eye level, it was assumed to be a new day.

Aizen sama preferred his espada to stay within their own quarters when the moon rose up Hueco Mundo's miserable sky. He was still used to the life in soul society where everyone would go to bed after nightfall. Even though Las Noches became serene during the moon's stay, outside in the long strips of empty desert the hollows would prey and feed. They knew no rest or no end. Some Gillian's lingered the area, searching for hollows at their level to expand them. One Gillian out of a few hundred would remain conscious in its form and soon grew to become an Adjucha. Hollows were becoming stronger and stronger by day. Yet no Adjucha would dare enter Las Noches for fear of seeing the icy face of Aizen himself.

Mayu stirred in her bed. Her eyelashes fluttered before it fully opened. She was facing the ceiling, gazing at its pure white painted coat. It always bothered her how Aizen liked everything to be white. From his castle to his uniform, right down to his god damn morning tea. It was nothing but white and it began to irritate her eyes. She would die to see any other colour that would suffice the suffocating white room. She raised her right hand and scratched her head lightly, brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen over her face.

She felt pressure on her left hand, and a warmth that covered over them. Mayu lingered her eyes to her left side. Slick blue hair lied across the side of her bed, looking beautiful against the nasty white sheets. The rest of the body was kneeling on the floor, but resting comfortably. Grimmjow was holding her hand.

She sat up, leaving her hand in his grip. Mayu bent over to look at the sleeping boy. She moved her finger across his skin. He was just as cold as Ulquiorra had been. She gave him a weak smile before brushing her hand over his shoulder shaking it lightly.

"Hey, get up. Your body's going to be sore if you stay like that any longer." She heard a little groan come from the sexta's mouth. He threw his head up with his eyes still slightly closed.

"Will ya lay with me…just for a little?" She blinked, raising her eyebrow.

"I won't do anything I promise." He swore to her.

Mayu nodded and moved over. Grimmjow dragged himself onto the bed letting his hand slip from hers. He moved them across her body and hugged her tightly, pulling her close to him.

"If you cry…" He moved his lips close to her ear, "I want to be here with ya." She turned to look at Grimmjow's face but he was already asleep. He snored once before falling completely silent.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

It was an hour before he woke up and to his surprise; she still lied with him, motionless but conscious.

"Morning...again" She smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Fucken back hurts, what the fuck." He made no attempt to sit up, only moving his head slightly upwards to look at her. His hand was still pressed against her side and his arm still laid across her body.

"You should have gone back to your room when I told you to, Grimmjow."

He snorted and scratched his nose.

"What woulda been the fun in that?" Mayu sat up, pushing his arm away from her. She sat with her back against the wall.

"And what was fun about watching me cry myself to sleep? You find that humorous?" There was no tone of anger in her voice, rather bleakness and anguish.

Grimmjow brought himself up to sit next to her. He stretched his arms and yawned loudly.

"I never said that Mayu, I woulda regretted not bein here for ya if ya cried yerself ta death."

Her expression remained blank and she continued to gaze forward. Grimmjow looked over to her. Tears rolled down her delicate cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto her lap.

"Is that all yer good at is crying? I fucken told ya I don't wanna see ya cry over that pansy." Grimmjow turned and sat directly in front of her. She avoided his eyes. He held his hand out to her and wiped away her pain with his fingers. The tears were warm against his cold skin.

"Dontcha fucken cry anymore... don't." She glanced up at him, holding in the remaining flow of water that was ready to pour down her face. He had lost his ill-tempered, nasty grimace which was usually his regular every day expression. Instead, his face displayed worriness, something Mayu was not used to seeing on the espada's face.

"I…miss him." She buried her face in her sheets. Grimmjow could hear her sobbing, once again crying for Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow embraced her, roughly dragging her toward his body.

"I'm getting ya outta here." He cradled her in his arms and stood up, jumping off the bed and storming out of the room, "Ya need to get yer fucken mind off of him." He took off in his flash step, ignoring the lower level arrancars that passed by him. Grimmjow kept his reiatsu low, restraining it from anyone who would recognize it.

The white walls blurred in Mayu's eyes. Grimmjow's speed was amazing. She could only see his pissed off face staring in the distance. His eyes darted from one direction to another.

Aizen and his espada were on the other side of the castle.

Gin grinned at the sight of Grimmjow running through the halls. He watched him from the room while he shifted halls here and there, making Grimmjow run in a circle. He laughed, throwing his head back and holding his ribs.

Aizen glided into the room, looking over his subordinates shoulder. He watched the amused fox face shinigami mess with the corridors of his castle. Aizen raised his hand, brushing away the sleek strand of hair that caressed his face. His eyes narrowed as he watched Grimmjow attempt to leave Las Noches.

As Gin moved his hand to the next hall, Aizen placed his own on top of his.

"That's enough Gin. Let them be." Gin turned to look at his superior. His smirk vanished.

"Aizen sama, the sexta espada is attempting to take Mayu san with him. He is trying to flee from Hueco Mundo."

An evil sneer crossed Aizen's face, "He won't get far and he won't put her in danger. Let him continue to do as he pleases and when it is the right time, I will call him back." His smooth voice echoed through the small room. Aizen turned around toward the door, "And I will take away what he has desired when he returns." Gin snickered before turning around and watching Grimmjow again. He folded his arms and watched the sexta disappear from Las Noches.

Grimmjow stood at the door of Las Noches with Mayu in his arms. He kicked it open, smashing it right through to Hueco Mundo's desert. He left footprints in the sand as he walked a straight line as far from Las Noches as he felt he needed to go.

He took his finger to the air, ripping his nails through nothing. Once again, Mayu witnessed the fabric between the two dimensions divide and again, she was in the grip of Grimmjow just like when she first arrived. This time, she didn't scream but just stared into the darkness as Grimmjow entered it.

It was night in the material world. The world was dim, lit by nearby street lights and the luminous full moon. Crickets could be heard in the distance where the bushes swayed with the wind, they sang the night song that Mayu was all too familiar with. Houses sat in the reserve, accompanied by beautifully cut lawns bright green in colour. It amazed Mayu's eyes. After staring at white for so long, she had never realized how fond she was of simply looking at a colourful neighbourhood.

Grimmjow placed the girl lightly onto the pavement.

Mayu touched the stone wall beside her, inking each touch of its presence into her finger prints. She smelled the freshly cool breeze that ran pass her, smiled at the dark but glowing sky, skipped the empty street, swinging off of street lights and giggling to herself, and smiling with the happiness she had lost.

It was a beautiful sight her smile, the most beautiful thing that Grimmjow had ever seen. He smirked when she looked his way. As he walked to her with his hands in his pocket, his katana clanked back and forth against its own sheath.

Mayu faced the sexta, her eyes glinting with tenderness. She took her hand to his face and he jerked, afraid she would do what she did the other two times her hand went to his face. Instead, her small warm human hand touched his skin gently. A burst of heat rushed from his cheek to his body and he shivered from the sudden change in temperature.

"Thank you." She said. She wrapped her arms around him with her head against his bare chest and her hands scratching the '6' marked on his back.

Grimmjow patted her on the head, 'Don't be stupid...' He moved his arms against her skin gripping on to her shoulder and then moving his hands to her neck and draping them around her.

His face burrowed in her hair and he sniffed the scent she always carried along. It smelt like sweet scented candles, natural and pure peach. It was the aroma of real life, the one he yearned for.

Mayu giggled when she looked up at him, "You're like a cute little kitty. You're so cuddly, mean, and always looking for attention!" She smiled vibrantly with her pearly white teeth.

Grimmjow's eyes stared lazily back at her, his eyebrow twitched, "And you reek of human shit." She gasped and pushed him away, smelling her hair.

"Are you serious?! But…but I used a really good shampoo! My mom always said that I have this naturally good smell to me that I was born with. Wah! Did Hueco Mundo make it go away? No way! Ulquiorra loved smelling my skin," She sniffed at her arm determined to smell the scent she was told she had, "He said it was fresh! Did he lie to me? I can't-"

"Shutup." Grimmjow took her lips, graving his cold suffocating ones on top. He had to bend to kiss her. He broke away, leaving the girl perplexed. He grinned at her expression and brushed passed her.

"C'mon let's go."

--

Orihime had made preparations for bed. She had laid out her blankets and pillows in her living room right next to her small table that she loved to serve her genuinely home made food on. She drank her last sip of tea before running off to use the bathroom. Orihime smiled brightly at herself in the mirror, combing her long orange hair. She made sure that her precious and cute hair clips didn't fall off.

Orihime walked back to the living room, kneeling in front of her brother's picture, praying for him and telling him her daily rituals and routines.

"Today I went shopping with Tatsuki. I was so happy to see her after so long! I really wanted to tell her what happened but she wouldn't believe me anyways haha! I asked her to come over for dinner but she had a sudden stomach ache and insisted on going home. Then I went to see Kurosaki kun, Ishida Kun, and Chad and they're all preparing for the war with Aizen…" She scratched her head, "They said I wasn't allowed to train and told me to rest at home. It's so weird, they keep telling me that I must have had a horrible time being in Aizen's grasp but I guess it wasn't too bad. I just wish-"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! _

"Oi! You in there woman?! Open the damn door!"

"Stop it! You're so rude! I told you to let me do it!"

"I am letting ya do it! I told ya to break through the damn window but ya wouldn't listen!"

_KNOCK KNOCK-_

"Stop banging on it you baka!"

Orihime peered through the glass window next to the door, only to make out the uniform of an arrancar. She slumped back into a corner. _Oh no…they're back…maybe I should have listened to Kurosaki kun and stayed at his place! How could I be so-_

"Mayu! Dumb shit! That fucken hurt what the hell is wrong witcha?!"

"You think that hurts?! Take this!"

Orihime rushed to the door and slammed it open, unafraid of the vision of the arrancar uniform she had seen through the window.

"Mayu san!" Grimmjow toppled over Mayu, he had her pinned to the ground, his lower body bent on top of her. He held her wrist in the air. Her one free hand was gripped tightly on his hakama, pulling him toward her and she eyed him evilly. They both turned to look at Orihime whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Orihime chan!" Grimmjow let Mayu slide away from him and he stood up with his hands in his pocket and his pissed off face visible.

"Mayu san…" Tears rolled down the big breasted girls face as she embraced the other girl.

"I'm so sorry Mayu san! I'm so sorry!"

--

Mayu and Grimmjow sat next to each other, Grimmjow uncomfortably close to Mayu. Orihime's eyes shifted drastically from Mayu to Grimmjow but her attention was kept on Grimmjow. She sat down across the two of them with a tray of tea.

"All I have is green tea, I'm sorry." She said sorrowfully.

"We should be sorry Orihime chan! We barged into your home in the middle of the night!" Mayu bowed her head down but Grimmjow stayed in his position.

"It's nothing!" Orihime shook her head laughing, "I'm just happy you're ok!"

The two smiled at each other and Grimmjow looked disgusted. He shifted closer to Mayu until his leg touched hers. She looked at him irritably, trying to move away, only to find him moving even closer.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" She asked bleakly.

"Nuttin…"

"Then stop sitting so close to me!"

Orihime watched as the two bickered back and forth, reminding her of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Can't risk ya runnin away now can I?"

"What the hell? You think I can out run you? Are you delirious?!"

"I'm just tryin to prepare for the worst. Ya never know!"

Mayu attempted to push him away but he pinned her onto the floor, again.

"Can't let ya leave me." He whispered to her.

Grimmjow's eyes averted from Mayu's and he looked at the door. There was a sudden flash and it broke open, slamming pieces of wood through out the small apartment of Orihime's room.

Orihime was suddenly picked up from her spot and carried away. She yelped.

"Eh? Shinigami!" Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. He was in his shinigami body, prepared for battle.

"I knew it was your reiatsu…Grimmjow." Ichigo's companions accompanied behind him all gazing at the sexta espada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Eh? Shinigami!" Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. He was in his shinigami body, prepared for battle.

"I knew it was your reiatsu…Grimmjow." Ichigo's companions accompanied behind him all gazing at the sexta espada.

Grimmjow laughed maniacally, the laugh he did whenever he was ready to slice someone apart.

_SMACK_

Grimmjow fell over to the side, revealing the bitter girl behind him with a tea cup in her hand.

"Did I not tell you to keep your reiastu level low you dumb shit?! You're causing a commotion!"

He jumped up immediately.

"Can ya not fucken get into my business? Go fucken sulk in a corner!"

"What?!" She threw the tea cup at his head and it bounced off. Everyone in the room could feel the electric current zooming through the arrancar and the girl, lightning striking through both of them. They plugged their ears as Mayu threw cups and bowls and glasses at the sexta who just seemed to take the hits, letting it break against his body, cursing her in loud growls.

"Niiya…Mayu?"

"WHAT?!" Her devil eyes crossed Ichigo and it made him tremble in fear. As she met his gaze, flashes of Ulquiorra pressed in front of her eyes.

_Even now I am unable to bring you your wish of going to the material world._

"You…" She fell to her knees, dropping the last bowl to the floor and letting it roll away.

Ichigo's eyes filled with sorrow as he thought about the torture he had put the girl in. The pain she had to face every day, the images that were imprinted into her mind, and the agony her heart was suffering. It was all his fault…

His fault.

Anger rose in Grimmjow as he looked at Ichigo. He grinded his teeth, his fist clenching and his knuckles cracking. Mayu's beautifully happy face had disappeared again and all he could see was her face from when she witnessed the death of the cuarto. It was Ichigo who made her like this.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill ya for puttin Mayu through all this shit!" He flash stepped to Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar. Ichigo stared at him blankly with his zanpakuto to his side. He had no energy to lift his arm.

"Then kill me… It is my fault and I won't deny it."

"Ichigo!" His group screamed in unison.

"Grimmjow stop." Mayu looked up, staring at the sexta with her troubled eyes, "I don't want Orihime to have to suffer the way I have. I don't want her to lose who she loves the way I have. Please Grimmjow stop…"

His gripped slipped from the shinigami's robe.

---

Shinigami's, arrancar, and humans alike gathered around Orihime's small but comfortable living room. Rukia, Ishida, and Chad sat in the far corner, nearest the picture of Orihime's deceased brother, Grimmjow and Mayu sat on the other side just by the door way of the kitchen, and Ichigo and Orihime sat between the two groups. They listened to Mayu's story as she recited her stay at Hueco Mundo.

"Then…Ulquiorra really did have a heart. He wasn't just an enemy, but a living breathing soul that had his own life and relationship. I attacked him in order to save my friends and he attacked me saving his own 'family' and…you Mayu." Ichigo bowed down to Mayu, his forehead pressing the floor, "It's all my fault…I caused you to suffer…I can never forgive myself!"

Mayu's tears were fresh against her skin, dripping off her chin and landing with silence onto her lap. Grimmjow sat next to her, his eyes stern on the carpet. He could feel the shinigami's staring at him and he used all the mental strength he had to keep himself from attacking them.

"You did it to save Orihime, Ichigo kun. You weren't thinking about yourself but of your friends and you risked your life to save them." Orihime quickly brought a box of tissue to Mayu who nodded and thanked her, "Ulquiorra did it on orders." Mayu tried to laugh, "He had no real reason to fight you. If he hadn't died, then you would have and Orihime would have been the one to suffer. Your death would have been heroic; Ulquiorra's death was trashed by Aizen." Her hands went to her face and she began to sob.

Grimmjow had a firm hand on Mayu's shoulder, trying his best to comfort the poor girl without looking weak to his enemies.

"Gomen, ne?" She said with a giggle and a dreadful smile.

"Can I ask why you're here Mayu san?" Orihime asked, hiccoughing her own tears away.

"Grimmjow thought it would be good for me to get out of Hueco Mundo for a while so he took me here." She rested her hand on his thigh and gave him one of her weak smiles, "and he did it against Aizen's orders so you don't have to worry about anything. I won't let him hurt any of you."

"Eh?!" Grimmjow screamed with annoyance, "Who said you were gonna make the decisions huh?" I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Orihime laughed ferociously breaking the tension between the opposite groups in the room.

"Mayu san is loved by all the espada! They seem to care for you so much…that's so good, I'm glad."

"If what you said is true, then Grimmjow, won't you be punished by Aizen when you return?" Ichigo asked on a more serious note.

Grimmjow relaxed and scratched the side of his hollow hole, "and what the fuck will he do to me, take away my arm again? Yah, he can go fuck Ulquiorra's dead body in the desert."

"Grimmjow!" Mayu gripped onto his hakama.

"Old habits!" She punched his chest and sighed.

"You're still a hollow and we're shinigami's! You're working for the person we want to destroy so we can't just let you go!" Rukia yelled from the other side of the room, holding her zanpakuto tightly.

Grimmjow squinted his eyes to look at her, "Aren't ya the one I put my hand through one time? Wanna see it happen again shinigami?" Rukia slumped back, trying her best not to look frightened but deep down she was.

"Stop it Grimmjow. We didn't come here to bicker." Mayu turned her attention to Rukia, bowing her head slightly, "Please forgive him this time and see him as a comrade and not an enemy. I don't know why you guys are after Aizen and I don't know why Aizen wants to devastate you but please realize that Grimmjow is not here because of Aizen. He's here with me as a guest."

The corner group huddled together, whispering for minutes. Words such as 'espada', 'no way!', 'power', and 'Aizen' slurred out once in a while. The three of them sat back up normally.

"Okay." Rukia finally agreed, "We will see him as an ally this time but if he turns his back on any of us then we will kill him."

"Agreed."

"What?! Yer gonna agree to let em kill me?"

"Only if you attack them first Grimmjow. If you don't then you don't have to worry about it, right?" Mayu reassured him.

He hissed an insult at her and gazed back down at the carpet.

"I know he looks like a maniac killer at first glance with his fake angry smirk but he's really soft and cute if you get to know him. This one time-"

"Stop fucken with my reputation women!" He slammed his hand on the table, vibrating the small tea cups until they rolled off the ledge. Mayu smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"Truth hurts hun."

---

Ichigo's gang had gone home leaving only Ichigo and Orihime with their two new guests. Ichigo insisted to stay with Orihime to keep her company and to keep her safe. Orihime and Mayu had gone to the bathroom together to try on some clothes Orihime had picked out for Mayu to wear.

Ichigo and Grimmjow eyed each other across the small table as if they were having a heated staring contest. Neither of them made a single move. The tension between the two was so high that its barrier was almost visible to the naked eye. Blue and orange hair clashed although they never touched. Ichigo looked from Grimmjow's chest back to his lazy eyes. What intrigued the orange hair shinigami most was the fact that he had left a scar on a stronger opponent.

Uncomfortable by the boys gaze, Grimmjow turned sideways revealing his boned teeth that laid against his cheek and jaw.

"We'll become allies." He said bitterly.

"What?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"I said we're gonna be allies, are you deaf dumb shit?!" He shouted looking back at the shinigami, "I know Aizen's gonna kill me if I go back to Hueco Mundo but Mayu doesn't know it. I ain't letting her go back there. Her conditions bad enough. I ain't on Aizen's side no more and I won't go back."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'm doing this for Mayu. I don't need yer help and you'd be the first I'd hunt down if I left Aizen but because of Mayu, I have to forget about useless things like killing you and everyone who crosses my path."

"Why do you care for her so much? I always thought you would never like anyone but yourself."

"Do I need a reason to care for her? Do you have a reason for saving that girl? Do you have an explanation for why ya care about yer friends, risk your life for em?" He shot an evil glance at Ichigo.

"Do you…love her?"

"…"

"Doesn't she love Ulquiorra?"

"What's that pansy good fer now? Got himself killed by a pathetic loser like you." He straightened his jacket and scratched his nose, "He took her from me anyways."

Ichigo somehow felt bad for the sexta. For once, Grimmjow had lost a battle but never returned for revenge. He had been weakened to a degree and was put under so much pain; yet, he never lifted a finger to the one who caused it. It wasn't out of fear of the others strength, but out of love. If Mayu loved Ulquiorra, Grimmjow found no sense of taking him away from her.

"I thought it may have been impossible, but you do possess a heart." Ichigo said in awe, "I'm glad." He stood up, letting his grip fall from his zanpakuto's handle, "I understand. Me and my friends will work alongside you and Mayu to take down Aizen. This is the least I can do for her. From now on, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Kurosaki Ichigo are comrades."

"I didn't say we were comrades fucker, ya make me look bad!"

Orihime and Mayu entered the room, giggling about useless girl stuff. Grimmjow gazed at the two in annoyance and his attention was caught by Mayu.

She wore a polka dot dress. It had black lace straps and a lace lining under her breast. It flowed smoothly down her body stopping half way down her thighs. The bottom lined up with white frills accompanied by black flowers.

Grimmjow's lips quivered as he found no words leaving his mouth. He became flustered and continued to stare at the girl.

"What do you think?" She said to him as she rested her hands on her hips.

---

They had dressed Grimmjow in some of Ichigo's clothes which took them hours by force. It didn't take him long before he ripped it all off and persisted with his arrancar uniform. Mayu had insisted that the four of them take a walk outside so that she could feel the night sky.

It was just passed 1 am when the four of them stumbled through the neighbourhood, laughing as they went along. Orihime and Ichigo walked in front, Orihime wrapped herself around Ichigo's arm and smiled with her girly happy grin.

Mayu and Grimmjow walked a metre behind, trailing behind the two in front. Once again, Grimmjow was extremely close to Mayu, his arm touching hers as they went by each house.

"Thank you Grimmjow, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Grimmjow snorted and walked on.

"Couldn't stand seein ya be so whiny. It was pissin me off so I had ta do something about it."

Mayu laughed giving him a little push to the side.

"You always try to sound so cool, it's cute."

"Can ya not call me cute?!" He sneered at her but at the same time grinning from the compliment.

It was enough for Grimmjow just to be by her side. He had never in his life laid his eyes on such a wondrous sight. The steps she took with her small feet, the striking smile she contained upon her lips, the attractive scent she carried through out her body, and the heart she lived for.

It was all he needed and all he defended for. It was his reason of living on, she was the reason he wanted to stay alive. She was what kept him motivated to continue, it was enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**The next day**_

Aizen glared at the empty seats in his hall, his eyes burning with fury. His fourth, eighth, and ninth, tenth, and second dead, and sixth, third, and fifth missing. Leaving only first, Gin, and Tousen in his presence.

"Pathetic. My own has forgotten their place in Hueco Mundo and have fled to the material world. The first thing I will destroy when I come in full power will be love." Gin smirked at Tousen who cringed at his leaders words. Getting rid of such an emotion was an impossible matter, even someone as powerful as Aizen would not be able to defeat it.

---

"Hey look at that, that'd be hot to fuck in don't ya think?" With his one eye he examined every inch of the material world.

"Nnoitra, we are not here to find places for you to please yourself in, we are pursuing the sexta's reiatsu." A long thin hand stretched onto Halibels waste, caressing it gently.

"Calm down babe, we'll find it, we have time to waste." She slid her hand up his arm and dragged him to her face.

"We don't have time, Grimmjow can be on the move. We may not have time to find him but we have all the time in the world to fuck." She said it so aggressively he reached for her lips but missed by centimetres as she pulled away.

"Halibel?" Halibel turned as her name was being vocalized. Grimmjow stood face to face with her, his eyebrows arched high and Mayu next to him.

"Ahh, so you've found us before we reached you. This is convenient."

"Ya guys still fuckin eh? What, did yer dirty shit piss Aizen off so much he sent ya here? Or did he send ya here to kill me?" Grimmjow gave Mayu a slight push so she was behind him.

"Grimmjow," Halibel looked up at the Sexta who was ranked so many numbers below her. As an espada she should see him as dirt… no trash, and have the desire to kill him but she did not. Just as she was to Nnoitra whose rank falls below her, she had no aspire to hurt him.

"We are here because we have defied Aizen and have left his army. There is no reason for us to fight for something we do not believe in. So we are here to fight for what we think is right."

Nnoitra slid next to Halibel grinning at Grimmjow, "Mind you we ain't here to fight for them shinigami or with em. We're fightin for us."

Mayu poked her head out from behind Grimmjow and stared at Halibel. She would never have guessed that such a strong arrancar would ever defy their leader, no matter what the issue was.

Halibel quickly glanced at the human girl but threw her attention back at the sexta.

"And your reason, " She said slowly to Grimmjow, "to defy your _father _is because of this human girl? Do you find her life more important than Las Noches, our mission to obliterate Soul Society and Karakura town?"

Grimmjow stared at his superior, he was as emotionless as Ulquiorra used to be.

"Her life is more important than even mine." He said with confidence, unafraid of anyone's remark.

Surprisingly Nnoitra said nothing and Halibel nodded.

Mayu looked at the blue haired espada in surprise. That was something he would never admit to her. He was never as serious as he was now.

She couldn't help it but she knew, at this present moment he reminded her of Ulquiorra. Her eyes faded but she disallowed tears.

Halibel understood. Although none of them were born to bare these emotional traits, she knew that it was impossible to ever let them go. There was no ego in this, it was strength.

"We are to become well acquainted with you again, eh Mayu?" Nnoitra gave her a dirty smile that made Mayu cringe with disgust.

Grimmjow sneered at Nnoitra for his comment to Mayu, "fucken annoying bastard."

Mayu reached for Grimmjows arm, tightly gripping it with fear as she thought about Nnoitra and his slender body trying to touch her…again. But she knew he would do no such thing with Halibel around, he couldn't risk losing the woman.

Grimmjow had explained the situation with Ichigo and Orihime and how they were going to help them fight against Aizen.

"Why Grimmjow, do they choose to fight on your side instead of defeating you and then going for Aizen? After all, you are their enemy."

"But I'm not." Mayu said silently to the dark espada, "They are doing it for me. Grimmjow is on my side and they are on my side as well so we fight as a team."

Halibel looked at the girl, "But isn't this the shinigami that killed the Cuarto?"

Mayu looked to the floor, holding her emotions inside, "I have forgiven him, he was protecting someone he loved. Ulquiorra wasn't."

"I am sure Mayu, that Ulquiorra was fighting for you. He did not express it to you but I know that Aizen had become second after you arrived. It is no way to believe that that man did not love you enough to protect you. He only died because his heart was overwhelmed with you."

Mayu's grip on Grimmjows arm loosened as she tried her best to stay calm. Ulquiorra had told her he loved her. Maybe it was her fault for never saying it back but she believed that Aizen was more important to him and so she didn't believe that she could love such a man.

She didn't know that she was his top priority.

It didn't matter what Aizen said, Ulquiorra put Mayu first. He kept her from the material world to make sure he would be kept safe until the time came to run off with her the way Grimmjow had done now.

But she interpreted this as Ulquiorra following Aizen's orders.

Was it her fault for seeing it this way? Mayu didn't know…it was a burden to know it was her fault Ulquiorra died. Her first love, his first and only love.. it was not easy to bare.

Grimmjow grabbed the girl by the waist and hauled her away.

"We got stuff to do," he raised a hand to Halibel, "If ya need me just find my reiatsu, don't cause a fucken ruckus here while yer at it, I don't wanna see ya guys sexin it up around me."

"Where are we going Grimmjow?" Mayu asked in confusion.

"The fuck away from them." he answered in a growl.

Mayu smiled, "I like them, you know, the two of them together…its cute that they like each other so much in such a crooked and cruel way."

"Don't make me gag Tiny. Enough of those fucken idiots I don't wanna hear bout them anymore."

Grimmjow was circling around a street, not knowing where he was headed. He didn't know where he was going but he refused to admit it to Mayu.

"Where are we going?" she dragged her feet as he kept tugging her to keep up to his speed, "I'm tired can we rest please?" she frowned at the sexta who groaned in anger.

"Yer sucha weaklin…"

They sat on a bench…Mayu looked around her, graciously analysing her surrounding with happiness. It was such a beautiful day. The clouds were white, the sky was blue, the children around were happy…everything was right.

Grimmjow impatiently stared at passer bys, scaring the poor children. The material world was disgusting to him. Full of shit with bright colours, nasty smiles, and humans. The sky was just equally as disturbing as everything else in this world. He didn't enjoy it one bit.

"…lovely." the human girl whispered to herself.

Grimmjow snorted. Mayu quickly turned her head in his direction, glaring at him evily.

"It is! You're just too pathetic to see it!"

"Yer pathetic fer believing it is…"

"No! But I am pathetic for being around a pathetic loser like you!" She got up and began trailing away but she couldn't even walk two feet.

Grimmjow had grabbed her hand, refusing to let the struggling girl go.

"Can't leave me here Tiny, it aint right." He smirked at her anger. He loved watching her frustration. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "C'mon buttercup, we're heading back to that girls place. She ain't there so we got the place to ourselves."

---

"What do we do now?" the little fraccion asked her _master_.

"We go…with them. It's the only way that we can live the life we want." he placed his palm on her cheek, smiling at her, "It's the only way we'll ever be together, ok?"

She blushed and nodded her head.

--

The sexta roughly threw the poor human girl on the bed that Orihime had set up for them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She tried sitting up but he pushed her back chest down with his hand. He sat on the bed, staring down at the girl. He scanned the small body, looking at the strange clothes she wore. It was better if it wasn't on her, he thought.

He moved his face closer to hers.

He gently touched her lips with his fingers. He put his lips near hers…

"G…Grimmjow…what are you doing?"

"Analysing the beauty of my surroundings." His eyes went from her lips to her eyes. They were delicate and beautiful. The sight of it always made him stare with admiration.

Mayu's body quivered.

His lips almost touched hers.

But he knew, it wasn't right…she was too good for him.

He didn't want to hurt her. He knew that he would if he tried anything.

He would be too rough.

Grimmjow backed away, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Mayu sat up, slightly still in shock. She understood his motive. Who was she to deny her feelings for him? But this was too soon.

She placed her hand on his back, "Grimmjow we…"

"I know." He replied in a gentle manner.

* * *

Grimmjow's TRUE emotional side ;D ! Don't worry he's not going to become a bitch. hehe. next: Now that Nnoitra and Halibel have joined them, who is left?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was a loud commotion in Orihime's apartment as Nnoitra and Grimmjow yelled at each other.

Orihime covered her eyes every time the two espada would kick, shout, and punch each other.

Ichigo was running an errand with his sisters.

Halibel was not amused at the immaturity levels of the two lower ranked men. They were both so irritating to her, but there was nothing she could do.

Mayu sat in the bathroom, her back against the door as she thought about what had happened earlier between Grimmjow and her.

_Why…?_

She could not forget the tender look in his eyes when he touched her lips. It was so soft, his fingers only brushed her lips slightly. It wasn't rough…not the way he normally was.

As if, that was the trace of his inner self, the real Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…if he were human.

But the truth was, he wasn't human. That fact didn't bother her at all.

It had been too long since Ulquiorra had left her side. His face was almost faded from her memories, but them together, those memories would never leave her. But was it right for her to move on?

Ulquiorra would never want her to sulk the way she had been. It was important to him that she was happy.

Would he want to see her happy with his most hated _brother_?

_I want you to be happy, even if that means being with Grimmjow._

Those were his words to her. But why did she feel like she would deceive him then?

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oi! The hell are ya doin in there?!"

Mayu stood up, slowly turning the doorknob. Grimmjow pushed it open making the human girl fall back. He gripped her arm before she fell on her bottom.

"Ya always so clumsy!" He angrily said to the poor girl. She pushed away from him in frustration.

"Well if you didn't come barging in like that!" He closed the door behind him, isolating the two of them from everyone else.

"What are ya doin in here for so long huh?" He raised an eyebrow looking at down at her.

"Using the washroom obviously, why else would I be in here?"

"Ya couldn't have been usin it for more than half an hour..."

Mayu didn't realize how long she had been hiding in the small place for. She looked down at the tiles lining the bathroom floor.

"I don't want to be out there right now." She replied to his previous question. Grimmjow watched the girl, as she did nothing but stare at the floor.

What could he tell her to make her realize that she could not hide forever?

_Get yer fucken ass out there!_

She was not in the mood to hear that line.

_The fuck is up with ya all the time! Grow some fucken balls bitch!_

That would only anger her.

Grimmjow was not an emotional guy, he would never let his feelings run wildly and freely for the world to observe. He could not let a mere human girl destroy his ego more than she already had.

But these were only words. He told himself not to _hug her _not to _look at her like that _and not to _swoon over her_. It was too late.

Grimmjow stepped forward to Mayu, his arms went around her as he tightened her around his body. He just couldn't let her go. He was drowning in her helplessness.

Mayu rested her head on his chest, her arms went around him, her hands only a piece of fabric away from his _6 _tattoo; the ink that made him the ranking espada he was.

"Don't…" he whispered softly to her, "don't fucken be a bitch about this…I know it ain't gunna happen so your gunna have to stop hiding from me." He hugged her tighter, "I'm not a fucken lil kid, I understand your not gunna want to."

"It's not that I don't want to Grimmjow…" she resisted the urge to scream out those three words, "I just…"

"EH?!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The two broke away as Nnoitra's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Stop screaming, your voice is giving me a headache, dumb ass."

The other voice was familiar to Mayu.

Mayu pushed the door open running to the main entrance.

"STARK?! What are you doing here?!" Mayu saw the little figure beside him, she bolted from her position heading straight for Mayu.

"Mayu!" Lilinette yelled out in delight, "So you are here! I'm so glad! I wasn't sure if you were okay or not." The two girls hugged happily as two good friends would after greeting each other at the airport.

Grimmjow grunted at the sight of Stark.

"Not that bastard."

Stark glanced over at the lower ranked espada, "eh Grimmjow? I knew you would be the first to rebel against Aizen. It was only a matter of time."

Grimmjow placed his hands in his hakama, striding over to the most powerful creation Aizen had created in his top ten.

"So? I don't give a fuck bout him, never did."

Stark gave a slight smirk.

"It's because you've transmitted your _care _energy into Mayu san here." Mayu blushed at his words, "It is obvious. It was in Hueco Mundo and it still is now. Nothing has changed for you Grimmjow."

"Who fucken asked ya anyway huh?!" he snapped.

"Grimmjow…stop please we don't need this right now." Mayu pleaded to the sexta. She was determined to keep peace in Orihime's home.

"Why are you two here in the material world anyways?" Mayu asked happily to Stark.

"The same reasons you guys are here, and Nnoitra and Halibel." Mayu looked from Stark to Lilinette and gasped, slapping her hand to her mouth.

"W…what?! You two? Wait you two are… you have been…in Hueco Mundo too? When I was around?" She was trying to process the information.

The others were just as surprised as Mayu but no one spoke up. Nnoitra tried but Halibel glared at him evilly so he decided to keep his nasty comment to himself.

---

Ichigo had returned two hours after the arrival of Stark and Lilinette. As they became accustomed to the company of each other, a plan was decided. The Shinigami's now had a fair share of the strongest espada; they had gained the sixth, fifth, third, and first.

Aizen had himself, Gin, Tousen, and Barragan Luisenbarn -the second espada- (as the other espada's were killed in Ichigo's raid).

Orihime ran around her small apartment offering each person her homemade butter salmon tea.

"So in order for us to keep Karakura Town safe at the request of Mayu, our option is to return to Hueco Mundo and confront Aizen and his men in Las Noches." Stark looked around at his team for anyone who didn't agree.

"Ironic isn't it?" Halibel crossed her arms glancing around the room, "We were _born _in Las Noches and now we have come to destroy our father."

"If we do not, he will destroy us first Halibel and most importantly the people who are closest to us. We are not the ones who have defied him, he has lost our trust by taking away our will, there is no choice here. How many brothers have we lost because of Aizen's war? Who can return the espada who have lost their life in vain because of Aizen's dream? I will not be one of them." Stark had never been as serious as he was now. There was a reason the lazy espada was number one, he had strength not only physically but mentally and emotionally.

The room was quiet as each person thought about the speech Stark laid out for them. None of them could face losing their love or even hurting them. They could not imagine their life continuing under the power of Aizen again where they would have to give up their emotions. It was not right…even if they were not human.

"Our location has been agreed then, " everyone nodded at Stark, there eyes stern on the most powerful espada, "Our tactics are what need to be established. We need to be able to penetrate Las Noches with silence and skills. I do not want ruckus, arrogance, or ignorance. There is no need to show weakness to our opponent especially when they are the ones who know our powers best."

"Should we take em on together in a group or separately?" Nnoitra asked.

"Before we decide that, we first need to be able to distinguish the powers of each of our opponent. Aizen's illusions will make it difficult for us to differentiate reality from dreams so rightfully it is quite dangerous for us to all be in the same area as he is. The other two are his wing men so their powers do not compare but that does not mean we can underestimate them, they too are our rivals."

The night went on with discussions about the infiltration of Las Noches. Stark gave each person a position, calmly planning the attacks with precision. Matsumoto also decided that she would help out in the battle because she wanted to fight Gin. Hitsugaya could not let his vice captain make a mistake and so he was going to become part of their team.

Stark did not allow her to face him alone and so Hitsugaya would accompany her.

Ishida, Chad, and Renji would allocate Barrgan.

In the pursuit of Tousen, Halibel, and Nnoitra would be in charge.

And in search of Aizen, Stark, Ichigo and Grimmjow would go.

Lilinette, and Rukia were to stay back and keep Orihime and Mayu safe and away from harm.

Some people were disgruntled with the decisions but knew not to speak up. This would be the best strategy.

They had three days to prepare. On the night of the third day, they would begin the mission.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone began to file out after the meeting, some to go training for the three days, others to rest and relax. Only Orihime, Ichigo, Mayu, and Grimmjow were left.

"What will happen? You know, if we defeat Aizen?" Mayu stared at Grimmjow. He was leaning against the living room wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't know."

"You can stay in our world. You don't need to go back to Hueco Mundo!" Orihime added excitedly.

"We need to eat woman. We feed on hollows." Grimmjow growled.

"Oh…" Orihime pondered her thoughts, rushing through her mind and finding random useless information irrelevant for the conversation.

"I had a great idea a while ago." She stated matter of fact-ly to Ichigo, "What if I reject the Hogyoku if I get a hold of it? Doesn't that destroy the most powerful and dangerous thing existing?"

Ichigo nodded, silently agreeing with her.

"But, from what I heard, " Mayu started with worry in her voice, "the Hogyoku is what makes arrancars become shinigami like. If you reject it won't that mean they will all return to hollow form?" She looked over at Grimmjow who began striding over to her side.

"That is right, " Ichigo agreed, "we can't simply reject the Hogyoku if these espada want to remain in their current form. We can't just destroy it then, we'll have to hide it like Urahara again."

"But you never know when someone's gunna take it again." Grimmjow added. Mayu placed her hand on his lap and gazed into his eyes. He could see the frustration it carried and knew that she was worried about him returning to his original form.

"Then what should we do about it?"

"Can we wait until we actually get a hold of it? Can we decide then, please?" Mayu looked over at Ichigo.

He understood. He did not want to make her lose someone else she cared for.

"Alright. We will decide when the time comes. But," Ichigo stood up, holding his hand out to help Orihime stand with him, "We're going to my place tonight right Orihime?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "We…we are?"

"Good night Grimmjow, Mayu chan. I will see you two in the morning." Ichigo rushed out with Orihime giving her no time to say her own goodbyes.

"That was kind of weird but whatever." Mayu smiled at the sexta. She stretched her arms out and yawned, "these next few days are going to be so stressing. I don't want to have to think that you guys are going to go fight for your death."

"That ain't gunna happen. We're gunna kick Aizen in the balls and be able to do what the shit we want."

Mayu laughed but a sudden scream made her silent. She gripped her hair, pulling her head between her legs.

"Mayu what's wrong? Why are you doing that?!"

She could hear the screaming plainly in her ear, the savaging, the monstrous killings. Her visions were back. The blood red vision of hollows murdering each other for power and slicing each other apart in hatred.

It had been long since the headaches and visions had occurred and now she could not bare them anymore.

Grimmjow cradled her in his arms as she cried out in agony. He knew that he could not relieve her pain, there was nothing he was capable of but protecting her.

Mayu's panting decreased and the sight of blood had left her mind. Her body was motionless and she did not wish for anything more than for Ulquiorra to be with her.

Even now when he was gone she still craved for his company.

"I'm…I'm sorry you had to witness that again Grimmjow." She pulled away from him sitting herself up.

Grimmjow stared at her. Watching her go through so much pain had caused his own heart to stop. The heart he believed he did not possess.

"We should get some sleep don't you think? It's going to be a long day tom…" Grimmjow pulled the girls face to his, forcing his lips on hers. He moved so passionately that Mayu did not know if it was worth pushing his love away.

She tightened her arms around his neck gripping firmly on his teal hair. He slid his hands past her waist clutching her bottom and lifting her up until she wrapped her legs around him.

He was rough but he knew that she was delicate. He pushed her against the wall making her pant heavily. Grimmjow's body rubbed against hers, keeping their heat together.

"Ya don't understand…" he whispered lightly in her ear as he kissed her neck gently. He was tempted to bite it, to taste her soft cool skin, her blood. But this time he knew that if he were to have sex it would not be like the last time.

It would not be like those arrancars that lusted for him, the ones that begged him to be rough and harsh. Those whores would never compare to Mayu.

It would not be like that with her.

It would be _sensual_, true love making that he had never experienced.

She was damaged and he would love her. He would make her realize how worthy she was.

He would erase Ulquiorra.

Mayu's breath grew heavy as she struggled in Grimmjow's arms and she could not help but let her body drown in his. She curved her neck as his lips touched it, moaning under her breath. She was completely succumbing to the sexta and she was not afraid to show him.

He did not scowl her or make her feel like she was 'easy'. He showed affection in his tone.

He showed her love.

Grimmjow moved his hand inside her top, fire exuding from his skin as he touched every inch of her. He clutched tightly on her skin, digging his nails in her delicacy.

Mayu yelped from the pain but it was not enough to overcome her urges.

Grimmjow continued up her top reaching for her breasts. He ripped the top away letting the fabric fall freely from her body. Her bra was still securely wrapped around her. Grimmjow could see clearly now her soft and pale skin and how sensitive it really was.

His nails had dug so deeply into her skin that blood trickled down the side of her body. Grimmjow pulled away from her and held the girl far away from him.

"Grimmjow?" Mayu called in shock as she strived to be near him. He backed away from her.

"I can't."

"Why, what's wrong?" She stepped closer to him, reaching out for his hand. Grimmjow continued to back away from her disallowing her to have any contact with his skin.

"It ain't gunna be normal Mayu. My sex ain't like others, it hurts and its gunna leave you in pain. I can't risk having ya damaged."

"it's not going to be like that." Mayu argued, "I promise you." She walked closer to him, carefully caressing his cheek with her hand.

He allowed this.

"How could you ever hurt me? I'm the one who has hurt you for so long now. I've been selfish and greedy."

"Damn right ya have!" He hissed at her with a smirk.

She smiled back and moved her hand down to his chest, "so why don't you punish me then hm? I at least deserve a good punishment from you."

The sexta grinned and pulled the girl close to him.

_BANG_

A loud crash roared through the windows, smashing the glass into tiny pieces. The small apartment shook violently making Grimmjow and Mayu fall from their place. There was a loud screech noise and suddenly, it was quiet again.

Grimmjow had grabbed Mayu, keeping her safe in his arms as he looked around cautiously. He growled loudly as he stood up in anger.

"What's going on Grimmjow?!"

"Get your shirt on we have to go now." Mayu quickly reached for her top but realized it was shred due to Grimmjow tearing it away from her skin. She ran to Orihime's dresser and quickly pulled on whatever she could reach first.

She took Grimmjows hand and the two of them stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Sigh". The series is coming to its end. This makes me extra sad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The night sky was as silent as it was any other day. It seemed to be almost too eerie, too disturbing to be real. Karakura continued to lie in sleep as Grimmjow and Mayu sped through the roads.

The others were also following suit. They would soon meet in the same location.

Their footsteps were quiet and serene. They all gathered in a small open field in the park. No one in their team missing.

"Aizen is calling on us." Stark stepped forward to enter the circle of his comrades, "a challenge."

"What then? Do we go now or wait?" Ichigo was anxious. He did not want his friends to get hurt again and he was not ready to lose anyone.

"There is no choice now. We must follow our plan and form our groups. The time of war has come. Aizen will not wait for us he will take action immediately and so we must as well." In the face of his team Stark was calm. He was never as afraid as he was now. Not because Aizen was stronger than them singly but because of Lilinette, because she could so easily be hurt.

He glanced over at her numerous times before speaking again, "We must take our positions and we must do it now. I'll give you guys five minutes to prepare and then we will begin."

Everyone nodded and walked off to their destined group. Mayu grabbed Grimmjows hand nervously, he glanced at the girl.

"Grimmjow…" She was shaking… she was scared.

Grimmjow touched her face, caressing her delicate cheek. He did not want to leave her but there was no choice.

"We'll come back." He broke from her grasped and closed his eyes as he turned away from her. He wanted to say those three simple words but he was too afraid, too weak.

Mayu wanted to cry, to beg him not to leave her but she knew better than that and she had to be stronger than that.

_I can't always rely on him, I can't always rely on someone else to make me better I have to do that myself. _

She inhaled, filling her lungs with new air and then exhaled.

There was no point of crying over nothing. She would do her part and wait it out. She would keep the arrancar life implanted in her safe until it was time to remove it.

"Come on Mayu, let's go back to the apartment." Orihime took her hand and tugged her away with Rukia and Lillinette.

---

An unnerving, treacherous hour had passed and the four girls listened to the clock tick irritably.

Rukia and Lillinette guarded the room, making sure that danger could not surpass them. Orihime fiddled with her fingers and twisted her hair. She was just as worried as Mayu was, maybe even more so.

There was so much going through Mayu's mind. She did not want Grimmjow to die. She prayed hard begging God to let him live. She didn't know if God sided with arrancars.

_He's all I have now. _

How would her life change if he did not return? Would she be forced to mourn over his death like she did Ulquiorra? Or would she be left empty, unable to process the emotions, unable to cry?

What would happen?

Only her strength would be able to hold her up. Her pride would have to tell her that she was an independent woman and she could move forward.

But she would _hope _for his return and everyone else who was risking their lives to be happy and safe.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Mayu stood up, forewarning the girls where she was headed.

"I'll watch the door." Lillinette darted to Mayu's side, "We have to take every measure to keep you guys safe."

Mayu nodded a thanks to the arrancar and walked into the bathroom locking it behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring back at a worried miserable face. She was not capable of smiling.

"They'll be fine." She told herself out loud, "they will all come back and things we'll be better."

"I'm not quite sure about that Mayu san." Mayu froze as the familiar voice drifted into her ear. She could feel the hot breath near her neck.

Aizen stood behind her with a smirk on his face, "You're friends are not quite as successful at finding me as they wish they were." His fingers touched her neck as he slowly moved her hair out of the way.

"Just as vulnerable as I left you. Just as human." He looked at her reflection, staring back at her horrified eyes, "why such a scared face my dear child? We are friends are we not? I was the one who introduced you to your love. You should be thankful not afraid."

Aizen grabbed her by the waist and twisted her to face him, "How about you return the favour then? You can be my bait for tonight, I'll let you live long enough to see your friends die. But I can not guarantee your life after that."

There was a low breeze that blew in Mayu's face. She blinked and found herself standing with Aizen in Las Noches, in the same broken, white cell concrete space that Ulquiorra had died in.

"Ironic isn't it? This is where your precious Ulquiorra got himself killed, and this is where you will die for him." Aizen walked away from the girl, standing slightly in front of her.

"What do you want from me Aizen?" Mayu did not hesitate and did not stutter. She had to be strong, for her own sake and for her friends.

"Good question my dear child. You awfully remind me of Hinamori…I have told you that before when you arrived I'm sure of it." Aizen examined the girls face playfully, "Yes yes, you do remind me of that poor soul."

He chuckled at his own words and gracefully strolled around, "But to answer your question of what I want. Do you know how the arrancar life is extracted?" His face was wild as he asked her, "It's host must die."

Mayu's lips quivered but she did not let it show.

"Before I initially told my Espada about it, I had a previous host to test it out. A human of course. He slowly deteriorated after a year because the arrancar life was eating away at him. He couldn't handle the horrifying visions anymore. The life becomes more powerful as it takes yours away from you. You simply just die away under its pressure."

Aizen flicked his bangs from his face, "To let you in on a secret Mayu san, the arrancar life doesn't determine Hueco Mundo, or any of the arrancars. It simply was meant as a tool to keep my Espada in line. In order for them to obey me at command it was best to keep them focused on one thing, to protect something they believed was vulnerable to their well being." he laughed, "I never would have thought that this plan of mine would back fire so harshly. Can you believe that because I chose you for the lottery that my Espada have left me? I should have realized that bringing a woman would not be the answer. A _whore_ is never any good."

"Fuck you." Mayu spat in anger.

"Oh my. So you are not as scared as I assumed you to be. Such a waste to have to get rid of someone like you. I guess you are not like Hinamori, you're not as easily obedient or naïve."

Aizen turned away from her staring behind him, "Seems like your friends have arrived. Let's give them a good show, shall we?"

Mayu could see in the distance Stark arriving with Ichigo close behind him…and Grimmjow.

They hadn't noticed her.

"So you have all arrived. I'm glad to see your wonderful faces." He glided toward them forcing the three to back up.

"Aizen you bastard." Stark hissed in a low voice, he knew immediately, "how dare you take her. That is low of you."

"That is not low, First. That is simply playing at your level, don't you agree?"

"What're you talkin bout Stark?!" Grimmjow looked around and finally noticed the girl on the far end behind Aizen. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fist.

"You fucken asshole!" he was ready to strike Aizen.

"Getting a little personal now aren't we Sexta? Your attitude still has not changed one bit." Aizen glanced back at Mayu and then back at Grimmjow, "Is this what it is about? Is this pathetic human what you feel like you live for now?"

He laughed loudly, playfully talking to them as though they were old friends, "Well my friends that is how things initially were set up. The reason you find Mayu san here so attractive emotionally is because of the arrancar life. It's design is to bond itself to arrancars alike in order for you to feel a relationship towards it. So naturally, you'd feel love and protection towards its host."

Mayu felt her stomach fall as though a heavy weight was pulling away her insides.

"Such a pity my dear children that there was no real love here."

Grimmjow let out a loud growl, howling curses at Aizen.

* * *

The conclusion is dawning. Will Grimmjow, Stark, and Ichigo beat Aizen and get Mayu back, or will they fail horribly leaving her in the hands of a crazy ex-captain?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Before Mayu's eyes could adjust, the speed of the arrancars and shinigami's in front of her blurred out of sight.

She could here clashes as they fought.

Grimmjow and Stark had released, showing their full forms in front of her. It was power as she had never seen before. Ichigo was also at a different level now, his speed was amazing.

The ground shook below her as a pillar fell to the ground in dust.

There were trails of blood leading in different directions, its scarlet colour prevalent against the white atmosphere.

She watched Grimmjow, her eyes stern on him as his adrenaline rushed to the surface. She watched his every move, the way he would turn with such force, the strikes he would make with such anger, and the pain he held back when Aizen attacked him.

Ichigo fought the same way but there was one sheer difference between the shinigami and sexta. Ichigo did not fight with the passion Grimmjow had. It was personal for the arrancar…it was emotional.

Stark was smooth, he observed. There was no blind spots for him and he would not allow his frustration to overcome his thoughts.

Grimmjow screeched so high pitch that Mayu held her ears in pain. Stark looked over at the girl realizing that she was, after all, still human.

Mayu understood as she watched the sexta…she knew. In the state that he was in, anyone around him could be an enemy. Anyone who got in his way he would tear apart. She was no exception. This was the rush Ulquiorra had talked about, the real Grimmjow Jeagerjaques when he was devoted to his target.

His protection for her was his weakness. He would not let down his guard because he loved her. No one would triumph over that fact…not even Aizen.

The primera's eyes widened as he realized Aizens next move. He would be too slow to stop it.

Aizen appeared before Mayu, inches in front of her. He grinned at the charging Grimmjow and as he approached him with his nails ready to dig, Aizen disappeared.

Mayu blinked only to see the world slow in time. She could see the dust Aizen left behind swirl lightly in front of her face but they soon began to part ways as a force made its way toward her. Her head tilted slightly back with the pressure of the wind and her hair ran behind her.

She could see the figure in front of her clearly now. It did not see her, it did not notice. It was only headed toward its destination. Grimmjows eyes were not the same to Mayu and she would not blame him.

His claws pierced through her right shoulder.

Time was not slow anymore. It did not pace itself to allow her to make out the details of the pain.

Only as her body went numb and she began to fall did Grimmjow realize his mistake. His eyes widened and he grabbed the girl before she could fall.

Mayu could only look at him. There were no words. She smiled.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled as he fought off Aizen.

The sexta did not look over. His eyes would not leave Mayu or the wound he left her with.

Stark appeared next to Grimmjow, regret in his face.

"Grimmjow we need you right now. We can guarantee her to be healed by Orihime but only after you help us defeat Aizen." Grimmjow still did not look away.

"She's going to die Grimmjow and you killed her." Aizen looked over his shoulder at his former espada. He laughed so cruelly even Grimmjow shuddered.

The sexta's eye widened. He placed the human girl gently on the ground and turned away. He would kill Aizen.

Aizen was his prey.

The battle picked up again.

Mayu struggled to keep her focus but she could not help but see everything so distant and out of focus in front of her. There was the sound of clashing again, it was just too familiar to her.

Mayu attempted let out a cry as she watched her team fall. She held her shoulder as she stood up and made her way slowly toward Ichigo.

"I don't think so." Aizen appeared next to her holding the girl back with his arm around her neck, "This fight is not fit for a human."

Further away from her Stark had landed with a thud, his body limp. Mayu screamed again reaching out, frustrated by the stern hold Aizen had on her.

Aizen smiled brutally, "And the best for last."

She closed her eyes as she knew what would happen next. There was a loud crash right in front of her, blood flew across her face dripping off her chin.

She opened her eyes to find herself shaking uncontrollably as Grimmjow lied motionless by her feet. His body was cut up, blood overflowing over the corpse and onto her feet.

She did not struggle this time. Her body would not comply to any movement. She could not feel a single nerve running through her body.

The physical pain was nothing compared to this.

There was nothing but darkness in her face as she realized… it was over. They were gone.

[past]

_It was one of those many days where Grimmjow was seriously pissed off about Mayu mourning for the pathetic dead cuarto. _

"_Hey, get your ass up bitch. All ya do around here now is sleep in this hell hole." He kicked the edge of her bed, shaking it with his foot._

"_Not in the mood, asshole." She groaned under the sheet. _

_The sexta sighed angrily, "fuck man." He pulled the sheet away from her and cero'd it away, "I fuckin mean it. Get the fuck up."_

_Mayu jolted, her eyes roughly bruised from the crying she did the night before, "What do you want?! Anger me some more? I'm pathetic, so what? What does it have to do with you anyway!" She managed these words with the little strength she had. _

_Grimmjow stared at her, he had never seen her so upset at him before._

_Mayu didn't lie back down, instead she sat at the edge of the bed. _

_Grimmjow sat next to her, "Sorry." he whispered lightly hoping she wouldn't hear. Weakness was not his forte. _

"_What do I do?" Mayu's voice began to crack, "I feel like I've lost meaning."_

_Grimmjow had no words. There was a lot of things he could suggest to her but nothing she would agree to. He pulled her into his arms, "C'mere." Her head rested on his shoulder, "Yer meanings still gunna be there. Yer the meaning for me to live."_

[end of past]

Mayu's body went limp against Aizen's arm.

"G…Grimmjow…" She managed to whisper. Tears would not escape her but she could feel the pain running through her body, piercing at her heart with so much pressure she felt nauseated.

Aizen let her go forcing the girl to fall to her knees next to the Sexta. Her eyes moved back and forth on his body as she scanned every inch of his broken corpse.

Her bloody fingers delicately caressed his face. He was so fragile… so weakened. She hiccoughed her tears away, forcing them not to fall. It was unavoidable.

Her meaning was lost again, she felt she did not deserve to live in such a cruel world, one that denied her the love of her life. There was no reason for her to have a heart if she could not share it with the one person who would continue to protect it.

Mayu turned around and lashed at Aizen, ignoring the pain on her right shoulder.

He was not in sight. Her surroundings were a dark empty space. She turned back to Grimmjow only to find that he was no longer there.

She stood up abruptly backing away into nothingness, "W…what's going on?!" Grimmjows blood on her hands and feet were gone. Only her own remained.

The darkness faded away, allowing her a view of the white cell pillars fallen in front of her. She could make out a body by her feet.

Aizen.

"Mayu!" She turned to see Grimmjow rushing towards her, his body bruised in battle with thick blood trickling off of him. With one swift movement he had reached her, pulling her into him. He was careful with her. He did not want to harm her more.

"I…don't…" She could barely speak the words.

"It was Aizen's illusion, that's the power of his zanpakuto. I'm the only person who could counter it. I never told Aizen." Stark replied as he brushed dirt off of him.

They were all injured horribly by the fight but too relieved to feel the pain.

"It's over?" She whispered to the Sexta.

He looked down at her; a smirk reaching his lips, "Yah babe. It's over."

"Wait…" she whispered pushing him away from her, "But… the arrancar life."

"We'll get Orihime to reject it from your body, no harm done!" Ichigo smiled gleefully excited to head back to Karakura town.

"But…" she coughed out blood as she forced her breathing to stabilize, "what if what Aizen said. What if its all a lie. You are only bounded to me because of the arrancar life." She placed her hand across her heart hoping it would not break as she thought about the truth.

"Ya can't believe that shit! Ya think I risked all this fer that piece of shit?!" Grimmjow yelled angrily. It was unbelievable that she questioned his love.

"She has a point Grimmjow." Stark said, sadness wallowing in his voice, "We don't know if the bond will break all together. You wonder why none of us have ever treated her with disrespect before…it's because emotionally the arrancar life does not allow us to. Unless you are really devoted to her you don't know if you actually love her as her human self or because the arrancar life distorted your view."

Grimmjow flashed to Stark, grabbing him by the collar "What the fuck do ya think yer talkin about?! Ya think I don't give a shit bout her?!" He bared his sharp teeth.

"I can not guarantee that you do, Sexta. You were after all born a hollow without a heart."

"Then, " Ichigo began, "How about all of you arrancars? You and Lillinette, Halibel and Nnoitra…is that all because of this arrancar life?"

"No, that was determined before it came into existence. We are bonded as arrancars, Grimmjow and Mayu are not, the way Mayu and Ulquiorra were not."

Grimmjow punched Stark watching the Primero's body fly across the room. It was not because Stark couldn't defend himself, he just chose not to.

The sexta turned to find Mayu, "Mayu…"

"Is loving you enough?" she whispered.

Grimmjow stared at her, processing the words that broke away from her mouth, those beautiful words that drifted with her gentle voice to him.

"I lo…" He started.

"Please. Do me this one favour." She coughed again. This time more violently than the last, "Don't say it to me."

Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mayu be fair. You have to let him express his feelings. You have to let him in your heart."

She did not trust him, she could not. She refused to let him break her heart.

Grimmjow looked at her again, his eyes frustrated and angry. If this was what she wanted then he would give it to her.

The Sexta disappeared.

---

Nnoitra and Halibel had gone on their own back to Hueco Mundo. The shinigami's returned to their duties in Soul Society while Matsumoto mourned over the loss of Gin.

Stark stayed behind with Lillinette to watch the process of the rejection of the arrancar life.

"So where is the Hogyoku?" Orihime asked enthusiastically as she sat next to Ichigo.

"Returned to its creator, Urahara Kisuke. He promises to guard it with his life." Ichigo told her.

The process took 25 hours to complete. Orihime refused to break away from her concentration, she wanted the arrancar life out of Mayu's body.

As the 25th hour hit Orihime collapsed from exhaustion, "Done…" she smiled weakly. Ichigo caught her in his arms and carried her to her bed.

-

"That's a relief." Stark sighed, "That tug in my body towards Mayu is gone. It was really bothering me."

"Me too…that feeling, it totally disappeared." Lilinette looked back at Mayu whose face did not change through the process.

Stark and Lilinette did not feel protective over her as they had before.

The human girl stood by the window staring at the dark rainy night sky. It pounded against the window.

She admired its peace. _Can life not be as peaceful as this? _

"He's outside." Stark smirked at her, "He's been waiting this entire time. Go prove that your love was more than the arrancar life."

Mayu headed for the door, her heart beating quickly as she turned the knob. She did not care for an umbrella. She ran out into the road looking around for his presence. Without the arrancar life it was difficult for her to feel his reiatsu.

Orihime, Lilinette, Ichigo, and Stark stared out the window stalking her every movement.

She could feel her clothes dragging on her body as they soaked up the fresh water falling. Her hair was completely soaked whipping around her face.

"Grimmjow!" She screamed.

"Wha?" He stood behind her, bending to whisper in her ear.

She stared in front of her, focusing on his breath in her ear, "Tell me…has anything changed?"

"Ya. I don't feel like I need to sit close to ya anymore, or that yer constantly in danger."

It was silent. The sound of rain falling to the ground was soothing.

Her lips shook, "Anything else…?"

"Nah, that's bout it babe. Cept there is one thing. I dunno if you'll like it."

Mayu turned to face him.

He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I love you more." He told her as he brushed her wet hair from her face.

Mayu smiled and to Grimmjow's shock, she gripped tightly onto his hair pulling his face into hers until her lips crushed his.

It was her most passionate kiss to him, the one that said _don't ever leave me. _

The rain did not bother either of them.

It was love she thought, the reason she was able to live through the moment with him.

"I'm surprised…" she panted as they broke away for air, "I thought you'd leave me."

"I told ya that this aint no lie. It never has been."

They kissed again, a gentle delicate kiss that would last for eternity.

* * *

the end. **BUT** There is an epilogue I will release very very soon, no long wait. To me, a story never ends until you see the after events ! I hope u liked it because I love you guys for reading it :)


End file.
